Hometown Glory
by Cassy27
Summary: When Thor comes home, he finds Loki in a bath filled with pink water and deep cuts in his wrists. He can't believe he might lose his little brother this way. What were Loki's reasons for the suicide attempt and will he make it? No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: A story has ended, so I thought it was time to start a new one. I just can't get enough of this fandom which I don't mind :) There will be no slash and the other chapters will be longer. This is more an introduction. I can only hope that this story will be enjoyed. Let me know what you think or what you expect of this story!**

**~ Hometown Glory ~ **

**Chapter 1**

As usual, Thor came home to a silent house. It was a little after four in the afternoon and he knew his parents wouldn't be home for at least another hour and that the best case scenario. They both had busy jobs and Thor understood how hard they worked. They did it for him and Loki after all, to grant them positive futures. Odin was the chief of police while Frigga had worked her way up in the local hospital. She was now the dean of medicine.

Life in the Odinson-family was always been easy. There were times in Thor's childhood that he had not seen his parents days in a row. He had been close to his nanny, but still he had missed his parents dearly. As he had grown older and wiser, he understood how his little family worked and Thor felt grateful that he still had Loki. They were close as brothers, always having each other's back.

Loki had been a difficult child and Thor had taken it upon himself to look after his little brother. Where Thor had been surrounded by friends, Loki had been a loner. But where Loki lacked in strength, he made up for in intellect. Thor was convinced his brother was smarter than the warriors three combined at times. That was why the house was always quiet when Thor came home. Loki always buried his nose in books, reading and studying.

Dropping his bag into a corner of the grand living room, he hurried upstairs. He didn't bother to knock when he entered Loki's bedroom, but he was surprised to find the room completely empty. Like always, everything lay neat - a little too neat for Thor's liking. Loki's book stood alphabetized on four different shelves, his bed was made and his desk was empty. Thor frowned, not understanding where Loki could be.

"Loki?" He exited the bedroom and glanced down the hallway. He hadn't noticed it before, but he could hear the running of water now. It came from the bathroom at the end of the hall and Thor approached it quickly. Two times he knocked on the door. "Loki?" he asked again.

There came no reply and for a moment, Thor thought his brother hadn't heard him due to the running water and so he knocked again. Everything stayed quiet.

"Loki, are you all right?" Thor pressed an ear against the wood of the door, trying to hear anything beyond the water. "Loki, open up."

He waited a few seconds and Thor suddenly found his heart picking up speed. He rapped on the door again, more forceful this time. "Loki, I demand you open this door!" He threw his fist against the wood. "_Loki_!"

He stepped back, refusing to take any unnecessary risks. He inhaled deeply and then threw his entire body against the door, forcing it to open. He stumbled into the bathroom and half expected Loki to scowl at him and call him a beast for acting so brusque.

What he saw, however, made his heart skip a beat.

Loki lay in bath, fully dressed. His clothes clung to his lean body as the pink water completely submersed him. Without thinking, Thor wrapped his trembling arms around Loki's body and hauled him from the warm water. At first he thought his brother must have had an accident, but then he spotted the deep cuts in his wrists. They were still bleeding and Thor frantically searched for something to stop it.

He found a pair of white towels and quickly bound them around Loki's wrists. With shaking hands, he brushed aside some of Loki's wet, black hair, revealing his deathly, pale face.

"Loki," Thor breathed, founding comfort in feeling Loki's faint pulse beneath his fingers, "Loki, open your eyes."

Nothing happened, however, and Thor inhaled deeply. He needed to focus en forced himself to think clearly. He grabbed deep within his pocket and found his cellphone. He needed to call 911, but he wasn't sure what to say. He put aside his insecurity, however, knowing that there was little time to loose. A kind, female voice answered and Thor began to ramble everything that had happened.

"All right, sir," the woman replied calmly, "what is your address?"

Thor gave it to her.

"Can I ask your name?"

The question confused him, but Thor answered none the less. "My name is Thor Odinson," he said, "Loki is my brother. Please hurry, he needs help!"

"An ambulance is on its way, sir," the woman replied.

The cellphone slipped from Thor's grasp then as he'd tried to readjust his hold on Loki. He didn't bother to pick it up and in stead focused on the towels wrapped around Loki's wrists. They had turned a deep red color which sickened Thor slightly, but he restrained himself from retching. Loki needed his complete attention and Thor would give it to him.

"Help is coming, Loki," he whispered, feeling strangely exhausted, "please, just hang in there."

For the shortest second, Thor had expected Loki to open his eyes and answer him in a demeaning manner. Thor only assumed that is what Loki would do in the situation. Thor had never really shown Loki his softer side, believing that he needed to be the strong big brother. How foolish he had been!

In the distance, the sirens of an ambulance could be heard and Thor felt torn. He should go outside so that he could guide the medics through the large house, but he didn't want to leave Loki behind. He considered carrying his brother downstairs, but he had seen enough movies to know that could be dangerous. The movement could cause Loki's heart rate to fasten which would only lead to more blood loss.

Reluctantly, he released Loki and hurried from the bathroom. When he stepped through the front door, the ambulance. had already pulled up on the driveway, two medics jumping out of the car. Thor motioned to them and they hurried forward.

"He's upstairs," he informed them. The two medics nodded and disappeared inside. Thor took the opportunity to steady himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, but he could only see Loki's lifeless body laying in bath. He quickly opened his eyes and turned on his heels, following the two medics inside.

By the time he reached the bathroom again, one of the medics had already applied an IV in Loki's right arm while the other was applying proper bandages around his wrists. The tips of Loki's fingers were turning slightly blue, as were his lips and the skin around his eyes. He looked horrible and Thor forced himself to focus on Loki's rising chest. At least he was still breathing, he told himself, that was a good thing.

"We are going to take him to General Hospital," the oldest of the two medics told the stunned Thor, "you can ride with him if you want."

Slowly, Thor nodded. "General Hospital," he repeated, "my mother..." He suddenly had trouble voicing his thoughts as his gaze remained fixed upon Loki's form. "Frigga Odinson, she's our mother."

The second medic focused on Thor. "I understand," he said, knowing that Frigga was the dean of that hospital, "we'll inform her on our way there."

And like that, Thor found himself sitting besides his unconscious brother in the back of an ambulance. One medic was driving while the other kept working on Loki's wrists and IV. Other than the sirens, Thor could only hear a machine monitoring Loki's heartbeat which brought him comfort. At least he didn't have to stare at his brother's chest all the time to make sure he was still alive. He really wanted to grab Loki's shoulders and shake him awake, demand what the hell he'd been thinking, but in stead, Thor sat still.

He was only just beginning to realize what Loki had done and it horrified him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves. I know last chapter was a bit short, but this one is longer. I hope it will be enjoyed and I hope you'll leave me a message. Any and all feedback is welcome!**

**~ Hometown Glory ~ **

**Chapter 2**

Loki woke with his head about to explode. That wasn't what bothered him, though. Not even the tubes sticking from his arms bothered him, but the fact that he woke at all did. His mind instantly raced to remember what had happened, but it was all one black hole. He could only assume that someone had found him in the bathtub. Knowing that his parents would not have been home for another three hours at least, Loki knew that Thor had been the unlucky one.

Carefully, Loki opened his eyes and found his hospital room flooded with sunlight. He instantly turned away from the window, feeling the intensity of his head ache only increase. He didn't move a muscle and he didn't allow a sound to escape from his lips. The damage had been done, however, and Loki could here a body shift besides him. Someone knew he was awake.

"Brother?"

_Excellent_, Loki thought. The last person on this earth he wanted to see now was Thor. He could already predict what his next words would be and Loki would not be able to stand it. However, he was surprised to find himself wrong.

"Are you all right?"

There was no scolding, no accusation lacing Thor's words. In stead, there was only concern and a small amount of guilt. For a second time, Loki dared to look at Thor was he took his time to adjust to the light. This time, Loki did groan in pain and Thor effectively blocked the sunlight by closing the drapes, throwing the room in a softer light.

"Thanks," Loki whispered reluctantly. He would have used his normal voice, but his throat was unpleasantly dry. He watched how Thor moved away from the window to switch on a small night-lamp standing on the wooden nightstand. Loki had still not moved and he found that not only his head ached, but his body as well. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Thor asked. He went to sit back next to Loki's be in the large, comfortable looking chair.

"You mean up until the point where I cut my own wrists?" Loki could see the horror flicker through Thor's eyes, but he ignored it. There was no point in masking the truth. It wouldn't make anyone feel better, although Loki knew he could have chosen different words.

"Why, Loki?" Thor asked, this time a hard edge to his voice. His entire body tensed and he refused to look away from Loki's green eyes.

Loki shrugged, turning to look at his bandaged wrists. The white bandages were applied tightly around his skin and Loki felt lucky that they weren't itching all that much. An IV was placed just above the bandages on his right arm, but he noticed a another tiny wound, the size of a large needle. "They gave me blood, didn't they?"

"Yes," Thor answered. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Loki's left arm, forcing Loki to look at him again. "Why did you do it?"

"For fun," Loki said, no humor in his voice or eyes. He couldn't understand that Thor wanted an answer to his question. Could that idiot not understand that Loki didn't want to tell him the truth?

This time, Thor did scowl. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"I'm not laughing," Loki replied.

"Father wants you emitted to a psychiatric hospital," Thor said through gritted teeth. Loki wasn't sure whether it was because he disliked the idea, or if he simply disliked Loki at the moment. "Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions?"

There was a long pause and Loki suddenly realized how extremely tired he felt. "Apparently my actions aren't that severe," he watched Thor frown with confusion, "mother and father aren't even here."

"No!" Thor's voice boomed through the room, making Loki wince, "they have sat by your side for two days! They feared you wouldn't make it and so did I." The longer Thor spoke, the more pain seeped through his words. It revolted Loki. "I have tried to understand you, to figure out what has gone wrong along the way, but I can't think of anything. Tell me, Loki, tell me why you've done it. Please."

Loki turned away from Thor's piercing blue eyes. He could not bear to see the hurt and betrayal in them. Thor had no reason to feel like that or to burden Loki with it. Loki had enough problems and he certainly didn't want to be saddled with guilt now. "Please go," he said softly. He had no answers for Thor and he wished for his brother to leave him be for now. "Go!"

For all the things Loki had said since he'd woken, that one, short word seemed to hurt Thor most of all. Loki closed his eyes as he was still able to see Thor's hurt gaze and he wished to shield himself from it completely. For a second, nothing happened, but then Loki could hear Thor rise from his chair. His footsteps carried Thor away from the room and Loki knew he was alone.

He'd always been alone in his life, but now he understood why. It didn't make any of it easier and Loki cursed himself for acting like a fool. It was Odin who had first called him the liesmith all those years ago and Loki knew he should have lied better in this situation. He cursed Thor as well for having found him in the bathroom. He longed for sleep, but Loki knew he'd be lucky if he would get even a moment alone.

A fool. That was how Loki described himself. He'd cut his wrist two days ago and he should have done a better job. He was a fool.

-o-o-

Doctor Sven Thomas considered himself a young man, just having turned thirty-eight last summer. After having graduated Harvard University, he had chosen to move to Asgard City where his then girlfriend lived. They had separated quickly, but Sven had decided to stay in Asgard since he had a decent job in the Asgardian Psychatric Hospital. He still worked there and found himself attached to many of his patients. The idea of leaving them behind send shivers down his back which he ascribed to his deep sense of loyalty.

And then there was his family. It pained him that he often thought of his work first, but he did love his wife to whom he was now married to for almost nine years. They had a little girl together and thinking of her made Sven smile.

When he returned to work on an ordinary Tuesday, however, he had not expected to find the chief of police sitting in his office. The chief, a robust man with shoulder-length white hair and an accompanying beard, was busy examining the collection of books Sven had gathering since his student-time. Sven was worried that one of his patients had done something, but he quickly eased his mind. Had something happened indeed, then the chief of police would not bother to come himself. No, something else was going on.

"Mr. Allfather," Sven greeted him politely, extending his hand which the man shook firmly, "how can I be of help?"

A deep sigh escaped Mr. Allfather's lips and Sven motioned for him to take a seat. He himself went to sit behind his desk and crossed his hands before him.

"I am here for a personal matter," Mr. Allfather explained with an strained voice. He was able to conceal his concern rather skillfully and Sven suspected Mr. Allfather was not the man who easily showed his emotions. "My youngest son," he continued, "has tried to commit suicide a few days ago and I suspect he might try again."

Sven had enough self-control to keep himself from sighing heavily. He had patients with anorexia and phobias, he had a narcissistic man with megalomania and a man with extensive trust issues ever since his foster father had beaten him half to death. Never had he treated someone who'd tried to kill himself, but Sven had enough knowledge on the subject. What made the matter difficult, however, was that this man would be the son of Odin Allfather who could be considered the most powerful man in Asgard.

"We are talking about Loki then," Sven said. Everyone in the city knew about Odin and his two sons. Thor and Loki - two boys as different as day and night. Many speculated that Thor would one day take over Odin's position as head of the police, but Sven realized now that he knew little about the youngest brother. He only knew they were 22 and 21 years old.

"Yes," Odin explained, "Loki has always been a difficult child."

Sven smiled politely. "I assume Loki won't agree to voluntary hospitalization," he said, already having a picture of the situation in his head.

"I have a court order," Odin grabbed within the pocket of his black suit and handed Sven an envelope.

Sven couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Loki had only tried to commit suicide a few days ago, but Odin was already handing him over the court order? He knew some strings must have been pulled which didn't sit well with the doctor.

"I assure you, doctor Thomas, that I am only acting in my son's well-fair. He is a danger to himself and I want to help him."

Sven inclined his head as he opened the envelope and scanned through the order. Everything seemed all right and legal and Sven knew his hand was forced now. He could refuse to accept Loki into the clinic, but his moral sense forbade him from doing so. He was a doctor and helping others was his calling. If Loki needed him, then it was his duty to offer it to him. "Is he still in the hospital?"

Odin nodded.

"I shall visit him tomorrow," Sven said, "to build some kind of rapport. It might make the transition to this clinic easier."

"I feel I should warn you, doctor Thomas," Odin said as he stood, "Loki is...special. Do not think for a moment that you have complete control over him."

Sven frowned, but he allowed Odin to exit his office. He had met with many parents, many concerned fathers, but never had anyone warned him in this manner. Sven knew for certain now; this case would proof to be difficult.

-o-o-

Loki watched in horror as his mother reached for his hand. He quickly pulled away, not able to stand the closeness. He wanted to distance himself from her, but he was still bed ridden and he couldn't move due to his IV. He couldn't begin to understand the situation he was currently in and he wanted out. Violently, he ripped the IV from his arms and pushed away his blanket.

"Loki," Frigga said in her ever so calm voice, "this is for the best."

"_No_!" Loki stepped out of his bed and found the world spinning before his eyes. His body was still weak from the blood loss, but Loki refused to show any sign of weakness. His mother would only use it as another excuse, and if not his mother, then most certainly his father. "I won't be treated like a lunatic."

"You aren't," Frigga assured him, her eyes suddenly a shade darker, filled with sadness, "Loki, you aren't mad, but you do need help. Your father and I want what is best. I refuse to lose you."

Loki turned to look his mother straight in the eyes. Her usual soft, brown eyes had a strange, hard edge to it today. Loki could understand that she was angry with him, but she had no right. This was as much her fault as it was Odin's after all.

"Don't let father do this," he said softly, knowing that is was Odin who was forcing this, "don't let him lock me away."

That sharp edge in Frigga's gaze disappeared instantly. She walked around the bed and took both her son's hands into her own. It was a gesture she often did when Loki had been a boy. He used to find it comforting, but now he experienced it as artificial.

"We are not locking you away, Loki," she assured him, "do this for us."

Loki turned his gaze to the floor, unable to look at his mother's breaking heart. He could hear her emotions in her voice and he felt repulsed with himself now. Had he truly done this to her? It hadn't been his intent. If all had gone right, he wouldn't have been here anymore and everyone would have been happier. They wouldn't have had to deal with him anymore.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, still looking at the white tiles beneath his feet.

Frigga didn't answer him and Loki knew enough.

He had been betrayed by his own family.

**AN: I have a general knowledge of psychiatric conditions, but in no way am I an expert! If something is wrong, feel free to let me know. Megalomania is a psycho-pathological condition characterized by delusional fantasies of power, relevance, or omnipotence (source: wiki). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad everyone cares so much for Loki :)**

**~ Hometown Glory ~ **

**Chapter 3**

Loki inhaled deeply. His small room only held a bed, a night stand and a closet. A barred window allowed the strong, midday sunlight to flood inside and Loki winced. He despised everything that had to do with the psychiatric hospital and the fact that his room was so small did not help. His room back home was three times this size, with a double bed, a large desk and a walk in closet.

Preparing himself for the worst, Loki entered his private bathroom and found that it was merely a shower and a washbasin. There was a small mirror placed against the far left wall and Loki gazed at himself. During these passed three days, he had changed much. His fair skin had turned pale, his bright green eyes dull. Even his black hair had lost some of its colour and Loki realised he looked at least five years older. He broke his gaze away from the reflecting surface.

He couldn't begin to imagine what his days would be like here. Probably extremely boring and Loki couldn't understand why others didn't commit suicide the moment they arrived here. His freedom had been stolen and that idea terrified Loki more than anything else. He used to love his long walks through the forest where the fresh air helped him relax his mind. Thor always said his head was full of unnecessary ideas, but when he returned from his walk, he was always calmer.

Walking back into his tiny cell, Loki sighed and dared to look outside. The hospital itself wasn't big, but it entailed a large domain and Loki could see a beautiful garden below him. No doubt it was maintained by the patients here. Not only were they prisoners, they were free workers and Loki shuddered at the thought.

He had been given a brochure when arriving at the psychiatric hospital which had assured him that he was free to move around the domain as long as he kept himself to a certain set of rules. No entering of other's personal rooms, no verbal and non-verbal violence. No stealing or use of forbidden products such as drugs. If he wanted, he could go outside for a smoke, but Loki would rather cut of a hand then defile his lungs with that poison.

For the first time, Loki wondered how long he would have to stay at this place, but he knew he would never like the answer if he were to find one. A week? It would be longer, Loki thought to himself. Perhaps a month and all that time, he would have to be careful for he knew doctor Sven Thomas might just be able to break him.

-o-o-

Yesterday

-o-o-

Ever since he was a small boy, Loki had the natural talent to recognize sounds. He could hear by one's breathing who was approaching. Footsteps told him who was nearing and the way a silence could fill a room was enough for Loki to understand what had happened. So when he was laying in his hospital bed, a blanket drawn up to his nose and his eyes unfocused on the dark sky outside his window, he could hear someone enter his room.

It was most definitely a man who couldn't weigh more than 170 pounds. The steps were confident, yet calculated which told Loki that it wasn't family or friends that came to visit. No, it had to be a nurse or doctor he hadn't seen yet. Since he couldn't imagine a new doctor appointed to his case, Loki knew that he was dealing with a psychiatrist.

He turned to lay on his other side, cursing the IV that was restricting his movement. He had torn out the previous one in a fit of rage, but a nurse had come to replace it the moment Frigga had left. They feared Loki wasn't eating properly and so the IV was the only way they could be certain he wouldn't starve to death. It was a ridiculous idea since Loki had no intention of torturing himself.

Before him stood a tall, slender man with deep brown eyes and short brown hair. He wore a plain, black T-shirt and grey blazer with jeans which made him look casual, yet still professional. Loki moved to sit up straight in his bed and eyed the man dangerously. He wasn't planning on trusting anyone, not since Frigga had told him about the involuntary hospitalisation.

"Hello, Loki," the man greeted him much too happily, "my name is doctor Sven Thomas."

"You are my new shrink," Loki said unabashedly. He carefully examined every feature of this man. With every new person, Loki took his time to seize them up. He'd soon find out their weaknesses and strengths which of course he would use to his advantage.

"Yes, your father appointed me," Sven explained almost casually.

Loki realized that reading this man wouldn't proof to be so easy. He was a psychiatrist after all and it was his job to read his patients. Yes, Loki thought half amused, this would be a challenge.

"So he forced you," Loki translated bluntly, "which is fine by me." There was a short pause, but Loki was not done speaking. "Did you know that the last person he sent me to, ended up moving out of the city?"

Sven inclined his head. "I won't deny it, tales are told about that."

Loki chuckled, fully amused now. "We only had four sessions which is a pity," he explained with a smirk, "I liked doctor Malcolm. He was very intelligent." He watched how Sven's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Of course I was only ten and I still had much to learn."

"Like what?"

"Like I shouldn't tell people the truth," Loki answered. The longer he talked, he noticed, the more difficult it became for Sven to hide his thoughts. Loki could read it all in those brown eyes and the confusion amused him. The fact that Sven was already trying to understand him was simply put..._hilarious_. Not even his parents could understand him so why would this shrink be able to after only five minutes?

Sven crossed his arms before his chest and kept his polite smile plastered on his face. It was starting to change into a goofy grin. "Well," he said in half a sigh, "then I guess we'll have plenty to talk about during our sessions which I am looking forward to."

"Do you say that to every patient?" Loki mocked.

"Not at all," Sven said, his smile suddenly having vanished, "just the ones I find interesting. Your way of avoiding certain subjects mesmerises me. Or how you manage to lie and still speak the truth is fascinating."

Loki pressed his lips together, feeling anger rise in his chest. How dared this man talk to him like that? He had no right to act as if he was on to him! Loki balled his hands into two tight fists until he could feel his knuckles turn white.

"I will see you tomorrow, Loki."

As Sven exited the hospital room, Loki couldn't help but think that this might just turn interesting.

-o-o-

Present time

-o-o-

When Loki entered the main room, which was also called the living room, he allowed his gaze to slide over each object and every person. The entire wing was decorated so that it looked cosy and homey. The colours were warm tints of red and green and the curtains held a flower design which made Loki question everyone's tastes. No one could possibly like those curtains.

There were currently two men sitting on the couch, both of them focused on a TV-screen before them while they were placing a game. Loki carefully approached, assuming that those two men were lunatics who could attack him at any given moment. When the oldest noticed him, however, he offered Loki a kind smile.

"Hey," the man said, quickly focusing back on the game which he seemed to be winning. He had short, dark hair, a modern goatee, and a pair of glasses on his nose. "Welcome to the crazy-ward. What's your name?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. Why would anyone care who he was? Why would a bunch of crazy people want to know his name? He walked closer towards the two men and found them both smiling. "My name is Loki," he said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Loki," the man spoke again, "I'm Tony and this is my buddy Clint."

Loki noticed how the younger man, Clint, was currently eating a lolly pop. It was not an image he'd expected to see in a psychiatric ward, but as always, he hid his confusion and put on his most void expression. He might not care much for these two persons, but he was still curious to find out more about them.

"Why are you here?"

"It's impolite to ask, you know," Clint said with a hint of humour to his voice, "but as doctor Thomas calls it; manic-depressive with trust issues."

"You disagree with him?" Loki asked, his eyebrows raised.

"It's standard for patients here to be in denial," Clint laughed as he began to press the buttons on his game controller a bit harder. He clearly did not like losing. "It's like Tony here. He's a billionaire who owns his own company that makes weapons."

Loki barely understood, but he found himself oddly fascinated by these two men. "Do you?"

Tony, suddenly raising his arms in a victorious manner, yelled in delight as the word 'winner' came flickering across his half of the TV-screen. He turned to look at Loki then, a twinkle of contentment in his eyes. "I do," he said, "at times."

The answer made no sense.

Clint, who had thrown away his game controller to the other end of the couch, chuckled. "Tony has a delusional disorder. He's aware that he has it up until the point where he turns into a narcissistic billionaire."

"And you," Tony asked while resetting the game, "why are you here?"

Loki should have known the question would turn his way somewhere down the conversation and he hadn't really been prepared for it. His mind flooded with different kind of lies and he didn't even know why. He was just used to having to hide the truth and so he said, "Borderline personality disorder."

It was term Loki had already heard half a dozen times in the media. Some claimed it was just another hype of the 21 century, but if he thought thoroughly about it, Loki imagined he could have it. He had always been able to shift through moods quite easily and his different relationships could be described as unstable - at least they could at this particular time in his life.

"Cool," came a calm answer from Clint. He seemed a bit bored suddenly and he turned to focus on his game again. Tony, however, eyed Loki for the shortest second, but Loki kept his face completely under control and he knew Tony couldn't read him which apparently made him conclude that Loki was sincere.

It was that moment that doctor Sven Thomas entered the room, a thick file under his arm. He greeted Tony and Clint, but merely smiled when looking at Loki. "Are you ready?" he asked. "We have a session scheduled and I don't want to waist any time."

Loki nodded and followed Sven through a narrow hallway that eventually lead into a large office. He allowed his gaze to trail across the titles of the books and found that he'd already read a few himself. When he felt Sven's eyes on him, he turned back to look at the man. "This will be interesting," Loki said, dropping down on a couch which was positioned right before a large chair. There was no way he could get out of talking so he might just as well make himself comfortable.

Sven grabbed himself a notepad and pencil before sitting down on that chair, crossing his legs and scribbling down a note on a blank page. "So, Loki," Sven began as he inhaled deeply, "is there anything you want to share with me?"

"Not particularly," Loki smiled. He watched Sven write something down, though he couldn't possible know what. It wasn't like Loki had already revealed something.

"Do you want to tell me about what happens at home?" Sven kept his gaze firmly on Loki when he asked the question. "How would you describe your family?"

The answer came quickly, "Lovely."

Sven only nodded. "Thor is your older brother, yes?" This time, Loki nodded. "Do you two often hang out?"

Loki could already sense the direction this conversation was heading in and he disliked Sven for pushing it that way. There might be many who would love to talk about their family and their shortcomings, but Loki was not one of those. "We talk, we have fun, we fight. Isn't that the very definition of a brotherly relationship?"

"It depends," said Sven, shifting his position in his chair. "If it is your definition then I suppose it has always been like that."

"Thor has his friends and I have mine," Loki folded his hands in his lap, suddenly aware of that he'd begun to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. He couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness even though he didn't really know why. Sven seemed a decent enough man.

"Do you like Thor's friends?"

Loki gazed straight into those brown eyes. "Yes."

Again scribbling.

"Tell me, Loki," the tone in which Sven spoke suddenly changed and Loki told himself to be on guard, "do you always look someone in the eye and tell a lie or do you just lie all the time?"

Loki held onto those eyes. "The first."

"So the second." Sven wrote it down. At least, Loki assumed that was what he was writing. For all he knew, the doctor was drawing a very pretty picture of a pony. "It's actually remarkable how you twist truth," he said, "Is there someone you don't lie to? Thor perhaps?"

He couldn't help himself, but Loki chuckled. He was beginning to like this man. At least the conversation wasn't as boring as he'd expected. "Thor is living one big lie," he commented, "everyone is, but the fun about it is that no one realizes it. Especially not Thor."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is an ignorant buffoon who still believes in Santa Claus."

Sven remained quiet for a few seconds and Loki allowed the silence to fill the room. He wasn't someone who felt uncomfortable when nothing was being said and he assumed Sven was testing him. Did he expect Loki to say something else?

"Why does that make you angry?"

Loki frowned until he realised he'd balled his hands into fists. He quickly forced himself to relax. "It doesn't," again, a lie of course, "it irritates me. Thor might be older than me, but he is such a small child. He follows father's every advice, he even follows into his footsteps. It is as if he can not think for himself. He has no clue."

Sven's eyebrows rose and Loki instantly understood he'd said something stupid. What was it with this man that had Loki overstepping his own boundaries? He really needed to pay more attention. None of this was the Sven's business after all.

"No clue?" Sven repeated. "About what?"

_Nothing_. Loki bit down on his tongue, forcing himself to stay silent.

"About you?" Sven was pushing the conversation again and Loki wanted to get up and leave. "He was the one that found you, wasn't he, when you tried to commit suicide?"

He made it sound too melodramatic and Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh, please," he scoffed, "I made a mistake and it won't happen again. Yet, I'm stuck here, forced to talk to you."

"And why do you believe you're here?"

Loki inhaled deeply, forcing himself to stay calm. His time with the doctor should be over soon and he'd lasted this long. He could manage a few more seconds. "Because father grew tired of me," he said, "he locked me in here because it was the easiest solution."

Sven wrote something down again and Loki turned aside his head. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know what the doctor currently thought of him. It wouldn't be anything positive anyway.

"I believe you actually believe that," Sven said softly, "that you believe there is no more room for you in your family. I also believe you are mistaken."

"When did he come to you?" Loki heard himself ask. The doctor looked confused. "How long ago was it that I cut my wrists and Odin stood before your desk?"

A short moment passed and Loki could see Thomas think. "A day."

"One day," Loki repeated slowly, "I hadn't even woken yet, but already Odin wanted me gone. I barely spoke with him, barely saw him during my stay in the hospital so don't come to me and tell me that he _cares_. He only cares for Thor."

Sven's eyes turned a shade brighter as if a light bulb had actually gone of in his head. Loki knew he had revealed too much, but he didn't care. He stood from the couch and straightened his shirt. "Can I go?"

"Our time isn't up yet."

"Can I go?" he repeated the question, louder and harder this time.

The doctor looked into Loki's eyes, but only briefly this time. What he saw seemed to change his mind for he nodded and motioned towards the door. Loki couldn't begin to imagine what one could see in his green eyes. Anger? Hurt? Betrayal? It didn't really matter and Loki simply turned away from Sven and headed out of the office. When he walked through the small hallway, back to the main room, he cursed himself and knew that he needed to do something if he wanted to survive his stay here.

He would have to push that bloody doctor away.

**AN: What did you think of Loki's two fellow patients? And does anyone have an idea why Loki tried to kill himself? I'd love to hear some of your ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to update quicker, but the chapter needed more work. I hope it won't disappoint. I don't know how psychiatry works in other countries, so I just take the system from Belgium. Enjoy!**

**~ Hometown Glory ~ **

**Chapter 4**

Sven was busy completing his thick patient-files when a short, heavy knock sounded. He didn't have any appointments and he wasn't expecting any visitors so Sven cleared the files from his desk. Whoever would enter had no business with them. "Enter."

Odin Allfather was the last person he'd expected to see today, but Sven politely smiled. He rose from his seat and shook Odin's hand.

"A lovely young woman told me you might have some time for me," Odin said, sitting down without invitation. Sven suspected Odin never waited for it and so he sat back down as well. He knew Loki would be the subject of their conversation, but he didn't know what about exactly. His recovery? His stay? "A redhead," Odin explained further.

"That is nurse Natasha Romanoff," Sven explained, "she's lovely indeed."

Odin smiled, but it instantly vanished again. It seemed he was ready to get to business. "I am here because I wish to know more about my son," he said, his voice grave, "how is he?"

Clearing his throat, Sven told Odin the truth, "Troubled. I've only had one session with him, but I believe I have learned a few things already. You have quiet an exceptional son."

"A few things?" Odin's eyes widened with questions.

"This is only the beginning," Sven clarified, not wanting Odin to have too high expectations, "and Loki does not trust me at all. Trust is something that has to be earned with him."

"But what has he said then?"

Sven was very resolute about the matter. "I'm sorry, I can not tell you."

Irritation consumed Odin's entire posture, but it quickly vanished. He seemed to think Sven would have told him everything. "Loki is my son, I wish to know what is wrong with him."

"I don't like to think that something is wrong with him," Sven said, folding his hands on the desk. He's had some experience with difficult parents before and Sven knew well enough what his and Loki's rights were. "He has problems, yes, and I will try to help him through them. However, I am bound by doctor-patient confidentiality. The only person I have to report to, is the judge who approved Loki's involuntary hospitalisation and even then I am not legally obliged to tell him everything."

Those words angered Odin who stood. Sven remained seated, but never did he move away his gaze from Odin's face. Before Odin could say anything, Sven spoke, "I think Loki might appreciate you coming to visit him. He is just down the hall."

Odin threw a quick glance at his expensive looking watch and shook his head. "I have an appointment. I shall see him soon enough."

Sven's eyebrows rose. He didn't like the tone in which Odin had said those words. "What do you mean?"

"I will get Loki out of here," he explained, gratification seeping through his voice when he saw Sven's disappointed look, "there are far better hospitals in Asgard. And far better psychiatrists."

"With all due respect," Sven wasn't easily thrown off balance, "but that choice is no longer yours, but the judge's and I don't think he'll agree to moving Loki."

"We'll see about that." With those words, Odin left the office, leaving Sven alone with his thoughts.

He had not handled the situation well and the idea of losing Loki worried him. Loki's trust was as fragile and thin as a silk thread. Moving him would shatter his trust again and Sven could picture a few scenarios. He didn't like any of them.

-o-o-

He sat on the same spot on the couch as last time, his legs crossed and his arms folded before his chest. Loki carefully eyed Sven who didn't have a notepad in his lap this time. He assumed the doctor would try a different approach and Loki did not enjoy that idea. It meant he needed to re-adjust, to adapt to the situation again. It gave Sven an advantage to the entire conversation.

"I don't like the way we ended our talk last time," Sven began, recalling their session two days ago, "so I thought we'd try something different today."

Loki's suspicions were instantly confirmed and even though he wanted to groan, he didn't. Not showing Sven any emotion, not revealing any details of his life had become his main goal. "Like what?"

"It's a game," Sven explained, "I know you'll think it childish, but it's worth a try. I'll tell you three things about me, one of which will be a lie. You have to guess which fact is the lie. Easy."

He rolled his eyes, something he still allowed himself, but he said nothing.

"Okay," Sven said, straightening his back a little, "my name is Sven Thomas. I have a brother named Gene and I graduated from Harvard University." A broad smile filled his face.

"You don't have a brother," Loki said instantly. Honestly, the lie was too easy to spot. Sven seemed to think otherwise, however, since he frowned deeply. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," Sven admitted, "how did you know?"

"How did I know you actually have a sister named Gina?"

The frown made place for a pair of wide, confused eyes. Loki pointed towards a picture that stood on the top shelf of Sven's bookcase. It showed a much younger Sven and an even younger girl. They way they had their arms around each other's shoulders told Loki that they were at least family. "Since you have a picture of your sister in here, I assume you don't see her very often. Also, you said your 'brother' is named Gene. That's an odd name so I figured your sister's name had to resemble it. Gina was the most logical solution."

Loki could read Sven's thoughts behind his eyes and it was clear he was slightly taken off guard. Loki simply kept on grinning.

"Your turn," Sven said after a short silence.

"My name is Loki Odinson. I have lived in Asgard my entire life and my favourite colour is red."

Sven inhaled deeply. "I am going to say that red is not your favourite colour. Green?"

"Congratulations," Loki mocked, "how could you have ever guessed."

"Well, your wardrobe is a good indication."

Loki chuckled softly, but quickly stopped and began to bite on his inner cheek.

"All right, next round," Sven said, "I like reading a good romance book. I am married to a woman named Laurie and we have a three year old boy together."

Loki didn't even have to think about this one. "You have a eight year old daughter."

Sven looked straight into Loki's eyes.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Loki half teased. The idea that Sven was a bit freaked out by him made the young man smirk. He had full control of the conversation and he knew Sven was regretting this game. "It's easy," he began to explain, "you have a drawing on the back of your cabinet." Loki threw the ugly furniture a quick glance. It was made out of glass and metal and medicine and syringes were stored within. "It's a pink castle which indicated a girl drew it. It also has detail and a fair amount of realism, but the lines are still shaky and very two-dimensional. That puts her age around eight."

Sven swallowed heavily. "I'm impressed. Most people guess the book-part."

"That's because they don't think," Loki said, "they pick the easiest solution and hope they're right."

"I assume you think about everything," Sven said and Loki could feel how the conversation had just shifted into heavier terrain. "That you have thought about your entire life lately."

"There's no point in denying, is there?"

"What do you think about then?"

Loki shrugged, having lifted his shield entirely. He refused to tell Sven anything of importance. He would not appear weak. Not again. "I think about Thor, how it astonishes me that even with his idiocy, he still manages to make it in life."

"Does that make you jealous?"

"No," Loki answered truthfully, though he doubted Sven would believe him in this case, "it amazes me that he found friends as idiotic as himself."

Sven held his green eyes. "Tell me something about those friends."

"What is there to tell," Loki said evenly, "they always hang out in packs. Thor with his warriors three and the lady Sif. How childish does it have to be to have gained such a nickname? They can be fun though. I once tricked them into eating poisonous berries. They were bedridden for two days. Those were fun times."

"Did they ever ask you if you wanted to play with them when you were younger?"

Sven's question punched Loki in the stomach, but Loki didn't reveal any of his discomfort. He continued to keep his emotions and thoughts in check. "I had my own friends."

In a way it wasn't entirely untrue. Where Thor went to play with those four morons, Loki went to Mr. Winchester. He was an older man who had a library as big as Sif's house. Loki loved reading those books and he loved to hear Mr. Winchester's tales of the old days. The old man had died about three years ago and Loki had inherited his books. He missed his old friend.

"Would you have liked to play with them?"

Loki scoffed loudly. "I hated it when they came around the house. One time when I was nine, they were all sleeping in Thor's bedroom. I snuck inside and I cut off Sif's black hair. She cried for hours when she'd woken and father made me buy her a present to make it up to her." The very memory made Loki laugh. "So I bought her a snake."

Sven was better at keeping his emotions in check than Loki gave him credit for, but there was still the faintest hint of shock visible behind those brown eyes. "What happened then?"

"Father killed the snake," Loki's laughter had died away instantly. He'd been angry with his father for weeks after that event. The snake had been an innocent reptile. "Thor didn't speak to me for days."

There suddenly was a silence and Loki enjoyed it. His mind was consumed by old childhood memories. He suddenly wondered why Sven was so focused on his past. "Why does it all matter?"

"I am trying to get a better picture of you," Sven answered, "but I know you are working against me."

"You're imagining things," Loki grinned. He was not subtle about avoiding certain answers and of course Sven realised this. It made the whole conversation more interesting, but Loki refused to admit that he liked speaking with Sven.

"Another lie."

Loki inhaled deeply. Sven was very clear when it came to reality and Loki knew that there would come a point where he wouldn't be able to lie any more. Another reason to keep the doctor at a safe distance, to push him away until he wouldn't bother coming close again.

"I am trying to help you, Loki," Sven said when he knew Loki wasn't about to say something, "you don't believe this, I don't even think you realise this, but it's the truth. You don't trust me and I don't blame you either."

The words send an uncomfortable shiver down Loki's back. He didn't think anyone had accepted the fact of his general distrust before. They all desperately tried to gain his trust and in the end just grew tired and gave up. "Why do you even care?" he heard himself ask softly.

"Because," Sven said, "it does touches me when a young man like yourself walks in here, just having tried to push himself over the edge."

That constant present thought of caution warned Loki that his shield was growing weak. "Interesting how you keep avoiding the word suicide."

"It has such a negative connotation, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Loki shrugged.

Sven leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Will you ever tell me?"

Loki allowed his gaze to hold Sven's, but he said nothing.

"I know you had a tougher childhood than most believe possible," Sven told him, "how could you after all? You have a father who has 'the king' as nickname. Your mother is a loving person who has made a living out of caring for others and your brother has always looked after you. However, you are intelligent which is not only your strength, but also your weakness." Loki wanted Sven to stop talking, but he found himself unable to speak. "You understand things others don't and you see things others can't."

"What's your point?" Loki snarled.

Sven wasn't affected by Loki's harsh tone. "Does your brother understand why?"

"Thor is an idiotic buffoon who hasn't the faintest clue!"

Leaning back in his seat, Sven nodded. "How does that make you feel? Angry?"

"No," Loki said after a short hesitation.

"Is that another lie?"

Loki turned his gaze down, looking at his hands which were shaking slightly. He couldn't understand how Sven had managed to break through his shield so easily. "It makes me jealous," he eventually admitted, "because he has the gift of ignorance."

"What doesn't he know?"

"That father is a bastard. No one realises. Odin is the hero of this town, the king." The mocking was painful to Loki, but he didn't know how else he could express this.

"How do you feel about your father?"

His anger grew. "You know exactly what I feel about him," he said, grinding his teeth, "and it's pointless. Nothing matters because no one cares."

"Loki, I-"

A soft knock on the door startled both men. Bruce poked his head around the opened door and Sven smiled politely while Loki turned aside his head. It was one thing to show Sven his anger and discomfort, but he wasn't about to show it to the orderly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Bruce said, "Clint is waiting for you for his next session."

Sven threw his watch a quick glance and saw that they were already fifteen minutes passed their time. He sighed, clearly irritated that his time with Loki was up.

"And," Bruce seemed reluctant to tell more, "Loki has a visitor."

Loki's head snapped towards Bruce, his eyes wide. He couldn't understand why anyone would come here to see him, but by the way Bruce was looking at him, Loki knew he was talking about Thor. His brother was the last person Loki wanted to see right now.

"We can send him away," Sven offered, "if you don't think you can handle-"

"I'm fine," Loki quickly said, but the way his voice trembled betrayed his true feelings. He rose from the couch and left Sven's office. He didn't even bother to recognize Bruce's presence by greeting him. When he entered the main room, he found Thor standing near the window which granted him a spectacular view on the garden.

It was then that Loki realised; he couldn't do this.

**AN: Please leave a review. I am dying to know what your thoughts are on Sven. Is he likeable? And what do you think of Loki?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. They inspired me to write this. I don't think I have ever written such a long chapter, but I hope it didn't turn out too long. Do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters?**

**~ Hometown Glory ~ **

**Chapter 5**

As if the air had suddenly turned icy, Loki felt how every breath stung his lungs. His eyes met Thor's and Loki found himself unable to look away. There lay much in those blue orbs and Loki wasn't sure whether he wanted to know or understand. He could see concern and curiosity and if he looked a little closer, he could recognize the faintest hint of anger and disappointment. It was then that Loki threw his gaze around the main room.

There was no one present and Loki felt grateful. He didn't want Tony or Clint to see this. Approaching Thor, Loki felt like a snake preparing to strike, but Loki told himself to keep his breathing even. He was ready for every possible scenario.

"It is good to see you," Thor smiled.

Loki's gaze turned deviantly. He didn't believe a word his brother said.

Thor's smile faltered slightly when he noticed Loki's cautious attitude. "How are you?"

"Well," he halted when there was still a safe distance between them, "considering."

"Jane wanted to come," Thor said, apparently afraid to fall into uncomfortable silences, "but I thought you might not like that. Do you want her to visit?"

Loki cocked his head to the side, never breaking away his gaze. He had been afraid to read too much emotion in Thor's face, but now Loki wanted to see every detail of his face. His voice was tight when he spoke, "No."

Thor nodded understandingly. "Of course," he said, "I'll tell her."

"Did mother not want to come?"

Loki watched Thor swallow heavily. He crossed his broad arms before his chest and shifted his weight to his other leg. It was ridiculous how easy Loki could read Thor's discomfort. "She wants to," Thor said, but the lie was obvious, "but she's very busy. As is father."

"When aren't they busy?" Loki snarled. He turned to walk towards the window and saw that Thor followed his example. "Have they said anything?"

Thor inhaled deeply. "They're disappointed."

A cold smile spread across Loki's face. The words hurt him, but he appreciated Thor's honesty. Perhaps Thor was the only one Loki could still believe when he said something. He was too stupid anyway to know when lying was the better option. "Again, when aren't they?"

"Don't," Thor warned, earning him a pair of raised eyebrows from Loki, "why are you so...angry? What have they done so that you have grown so spiteful? Or is this one of your many games?"

Loki had never before felt his anger rise in his chest so quickly. He spun around on his heels and forced Thor to look at him. He was well aware that his eyes stood wide, shocked and furious. "My games? You think this is a game to me? You think I cut my wrists for that? You are unbelievable, Thor, to think that I am enjoying this!"

"Then tell me," Thor said remarkably calm, "explain it to me."

Silence.

"You could have come to me, Loki, with anything. I know we haven't been close lately, but to think that I would abandon you is crazy. Even now you think I do not care, but I do. Finding you in the tub will be my worst memory because I thought I had lost you."

Loki still eyed him dangerously. A moment ago, he had believed Thor to be an easy read, but now he distrusted every word that came from his mouth.

"Why did you do it?" Thor asked. He motioned to place a hand upon Loki's shoulder, but Loki pulled away. He barely could comprehend what Thor was telling him. "Brother..."

"No," Loki's breathing hitched inside his chest and he knew how broken he appeared. He pushed Thor out of his way, sending him into the wall. "You don't have the right."

Quickly, Loki turned around and strode away from the main room, fleeing to his private bedroom. He knew Thor wouldn't follow him. He wasn't even allowed in this part of the building and Loki could feel a heavy weight fall on his chest.

Breathing became difficult and Loki realised it was because he refused to lower his shield, because he refused to show more signs of distress, but when he was alone, he broke down and felt tears stream down his face. He felt sad and powerless which only made him more angry. He walked into his little bathroom and his gaze fell on his own face in the mirror.

His green eyes were bloodshot, tears leaving salty tracks across his face. He looked deathly pale and Loki couldn't stand his own sight. He tore the mirror from the wall and threw it onto the floor where it shattered into little pieces. It now reflected Loki's face into a distorted manner and Loki angrily spread the sharp pieces with his hands.

He was not aware of the stinging pain that burned through his hands. He merely continued to spread the mirror until Loki could not see himself any more and only then did he return to his bedroom. Smashing the mirror had not helped to calm his anger and Loki felt trapped now. Had he been home, he would have gone outside and disappeared into the forest for a few hours. He didn't have the option here and Loki wanted to tore at the walls.

In stead, he grabbed for his night lamp and threw it at the window. The lamp broke, but the glass was strong enough to survive the blow. It was then that Bruce appeared, having been alarmed by all the noise. He took both Loki's hands into his own with a shocked expression on his face, but Loki only struggled to break free.

"Just let me go," he screamed, "let me go!"

Bruce re-adjusted his grip and held onto Loki who threatened to fall to his knees. "Calm down, Loki."

"Please," Loki didn't know when his voice had turned from screamed to begging, "I don't care any more. Let me go."

"Relax, Loki," Bruce whispered, not releasing his grip. It was then that Sven entered the bedroom, but Loki was barely aware of anything that was happening around him. He felt a faint sting in the back of his neck and his world turned black.

He welcomed it, instantly feeling better.

-o-o-

Silence was the first thing Loki was aware of. No ticking of a clock, no traffic outside. He didn't hear Thor playing his music too loud as always or smell the food that Frigga made once a week. What he did feel, was a sharp pain in the palm of his hands, a heart beat pounding just underneath the flesh. It reminded him that he was not home, but in a psychiatric hospital filled with crazy people.

Was he crazy?

Perhaps he was. He had broken a mirror and smashed a lamp against the window. He had been so enraged that he hadn't felt his torn skin or the blood running down his fingers. At that time, he had felt crazy. He opened his eyes then, instantly seeing that his bedroom was flooded by bright, yellow sunlight. It couldn't be much later than noon and Loki pushed the sheets away from his body. His head was throbbing painfully and Loki knew it was because he had been sedated. Any other time, he would have been outraged, but not right now. He felt dazed and the pain in his hands was consuming his every thought.

The bathroom appeared strangely empty without the mirror above the wash-basin and Loki liked it better this way. At least he wasn't forced to look at his own sunken eyes. He pressed a wet cloth against his face, making sure that the water only touched his fingers. He knew he should keep the palms of his hands dry. The coldness of the cloth was welcoming and Loki sighed with relief. His headache eased away.

His bedroom offered his safety, but Loki knew he should go to the main room if only to show the others that he was awake and okay again. Although, 'okay' might not be the best word. He considered himself a screaming mess of trouble, but Loki plastered a composed look on his face. He walked out onto the hallway and made his way to the main room. Apparently he was in luck at the moment for there was no one around. Sitting down on the couch, Loki scrutinized his hands for the first time. They were wrapped in thick gauze, the only skin visible being that of his fingers. Those looked unnaturally grey with blue spots covering the tips of his fingers. He knew this was not normal, but he could only stare at it.

It was only when Tony suddenly came to sit beside him that Loki tore his gaze away from his hands. He quickly dropped them to his lap and straightened his back. When he looked at Tony, he recognized a hint of worry in those brown eyes.

"How are your hands?" Tony asked.

He sighed. "Painful."

"They look blue," Tony remarked almost casually, "your bandages are too tight. I can fix it for you if you'd like."

Loki shrugged, but he extended a hand. When Tony took it with careful movement, flashes of pain erupted, but Loki bit them away. Slowly, Tony pushed the sleeve upwards, revealing more gauze around Loki's wrists. If Tony had been oblivious before, he would know the truth now, but he showed no sign of shock or disappointment. Why would he, Loki thought, why would Tony care what he'd done before he came here?

"You gave your brother quite a scare yesterday," Tony said evenly. There lay no accusation in his voice and Loki silently thanked him. As the pressure lessened, Tony removing the bandages, Loki could feel an uncomfortable tingle spread through his entire hand.

"He should have stayed away," Loki commented, keeping his eyes fixed upon his hand currently laying in Tony's. Loki saw the pink, raw skin of his palm covered with seven stitches and realised that it felt worse than it looked.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me why you did it," Tony said, re-applying the bandages again.

Loki should have known that the subject of his suicide attempt would come up some time during this conversation. "Did doctor Thomas send you?"

Tony did something Loki had not expected then. He laughed, modest and sincere. "Don't worry, we protect each other around here." He winked and Loki managed to smile faintly. He rather liked Tony, he understood now. He gave his other hand to the fake billionaire while admiring his re-bandaged hand.

"Just promise me something," Tony continued, his voice grave suddenly, "tell me you didn't try to commit suicide as a tantrum because you're a rich, spoiled boy who didn't get what he want."

Loki held Tony's gaze for a few seconds before looking away. He shook his head as he felt that tingling sensation again as Tony undid the gauze around his other hand. This one looked worse, but Loki again pushed away the pain. "You think it was stupid," he said. Tony didn't bother to deny this and Loki appreciated his honesty. "I know it was stupid as well," his voice became nothing more than a whisper, "but I'd do it again, just different this time."

Tony's eyes widened. "Whatever it is you think can't be fixed, I can assure that it can. Talk to doctor Thomas about it, he'll listen to you."

"He's paid to listen," Loki said sharply.

"It doesn't mean he doesn't care." With those words, Tony finished working the bandages and left. Loki found himself unable to move for a long moment. He needed a moment to understand Tony's last words. He wasn't sure whether he could believe them or not.

When Sven entered the main room, Loki was forced to rise his shield. He just couldn't afford to appear weak now. Sven knew he was hurting which also made him look weak and Loki hated it. He needed to show the doctor that his little meltdown was nothing to worry about. As Sven approached, Loki glued a smile to his face. What Sven said, however, wiped that smile away instantly.

"Your father is here."

"Why?" Loki asked, balling his hands into fists. His hands protested instantly and Loki feared he had ruptured a few stitches, but he ignored it. His plan to show Sven that he was in control had already shattered. "Why now?"

"He wants to talk to you," Sven explained, apparently very aware of how fragile Loki currently was, "he said it was urgent. Loki, I can send him away if you like."

Loki shook his head. If he could face his father, than that was proof enough that he was in control, right? It made sense in Loki's mind and he assumed it could convince Sven. Loki just wanted to show him that he wasn't crazy and that he wasn't afraid of facing Odin. "I'll go to him," he said with confidence, "I'll talk to him."

-o-o-

Loki glared at Odin who seemed uncomfortable sitting in Sven's office. The doctor had offered them the space since Odin had demanded to talk to his son in private. So now they sat opposite each other, their gazes locked. Loki could only think that Thor's eyes were an exact copy of Odin's. The idea that his brother not only looked like Odin physically, but also mentally send shivers down his back. Loki was not able to handle two arrogant bastards in his life.

"How are you feeling, son?" Odin asked after a long silence. The question was forced, too kindly spoken for Odin's standards.

"I'm perfectly happy, father," Loki said the words with as much sarcasm as he could possibly manage, "in fact, I am so happy that I tried to kill myself only to end up in a mental institution where I cut open both my hands." He raised them and waved them with a large smirk filling his face.

"Don't mock me, Loki," Odin scowled, "I am doing my best to help you while you act only..._childish_."

Loki nodded, keeping his smirk in place. "That's me. Always childish."

Odin's hand slammed down on the edge of the couch. It produced a loud, muffled sound which startled Loki though he remained in control of his body. He never looked away from Odin's blue stare and he refused to wipe the smirk from his face.

After inhaling deeply, steadying himself, Odin continued to talk. "I am here because I am worried for you," he said, "I've already spoken with doctor Thomas and he told me you aren't really working with him."

The words angered Loki. He should have known that Sven reported back to his father.

"He is only trying to help you," Odin shifted his weight a little, "we all are, but you keep fighting us, Loki. You even refuse to talk to Thor and I thought you were always so close. He would have listened to you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "And we're back to Thor."

"But you haven't told him, right? You haven't told the doctor?"

There was something more to Odin's questions, but Loki couldn't quiet put his finger on it. He felt irritated and forced himself to think thoroughly about it. Why did Odin suddenly sound on his toes, like he was fishing for information? Loki could see the tension in Odin's shoulders, the slight anxiety in his eyes.

"Told them what?" Loki heard himself say. "The truth?"

Odin remained silent.

"That's not what you're talking about," Loki breathed, pieces of the puzzle suddenly falling into place. He watched Odin get up while straightening the vest of his suit. It was clear he was hiding something and Loki felt a powerful beat inside his chest. His blood was racing through his veins. "There's more!"

"Loki, you're delusional," Odin spoke more harshly than intended, "and I honestly hope you'll get better soon."

Before Odin left the office, however, Loki jumped to his feet. He refused to give up on this matter. If there was more, then he had the right to learn it. "I'll find him," he nearly yelled, cursing himself for his lack of self-control, "I'll find him and I'll get the complete truth!"

"Loki," this time, it was Odin who smiled although it barely reached his eyes. His gaze was cold, the blue of his eyes icy. "You are locked in here and there is not a chance you'll get out of this hospital without my permission."

It was then that Loki realised. It hit him like a hammer in the chest, knocking all air from his lungs. Odin had complete control of him and there was little Loki could do about it.

**AN: So... Anyone out there that still likes this Odin? And I'm sorry for the dramatic chapter. I just needed to give Loki a mental breakdown... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: I was suddenly aware of the entire lack of Thor throughout this story (with the exception of a few parts) so I promise that next chapter, he will be present again! I hope this chapter will be liked. I've tried to avoid spelling mistakes, but some always slip in. My apologies for those!**

**~ Hometown Glory ~ **

**Chapter 6**

_Never did Odin's footsteps scare Loki so much. They sounded heavy and threatening. As they came closer, Loki - only seven years old - threw his big brother a quick glance. Thor looked tense, his hands balled into trembling fists. His blue eyes were focused on the floor beneath them and Loki wished he would just look at him. _

_The door swung open, revealing an angry Odin whose eyes stood wide. He slammed the door shut behind him and halted before his two sons. A long silence filled the room and Loki imitated Thor. He kept his eyes to the floor while feeling his heart race in his chest. He had been in trouble before, but never had Odin appeared so furious._

_Odin's voice boomed through the room. "Can someone explain to me why?"_

_"They were bullies," Thor instantly replied. He gazed up, his blue eyes staring into Odin's. There lay defiance in his gaze, but Odin ignored it. "They deserved it."_

_Loki's eyes widened when he heard Thor talk to their father like that. He was brave and couragious and Loki admired Thor. Not that he would admit that to anyone._

_"You do not get into a fight at school, Thor," Odin growled, "I expected more from you."_

_Loki disliked hearing those words. He'd told Thor about those bullies, he'd lured his brother into fighting them, but he never wanted Thor to get into this much trouble. "Father-"_

_"Silence!" Odin hissed, turning back to focus on Thor, "You are grounded. You'll go to your room and not leave it until I say otherwise. Understood?"_

_For a long moment, nothing happened, but Thor eventually complied. He threw Loki a quick glance and Loki expected half a smile, but Thor only shrugged. Loki wanted to move a little to his right, to distance himself from his father, but Odin's gaze held him in place. "And what about you?" Odin asked harshly, "What have you told Thor?"_

_"Nothing," Loki answered, not sure what Odin was asking of him. Or why._

_"You have always had a talent for lying," Odin took a step forward, still looking down on his youngest son, "for manipulating. I know you said something to Thor that made him go after those bullies."_

_Loki thought back to the beginning of the day. He had indeed told Thor about those bullies. He couldn't stand the two boys and so he had told Thor about them. It had been rather fun to see Thor and the warriors three fighting those boys, until a teacher had spoiled the fun by seperating them. That didn't mean he was the only one to blame._

_"I didn't," Loki said without reserve. He had not expexted his father to react so enraged. _

_Odin raised a hand, his fingers spread wide. He was ready to strike down, to hit Loki on the cheek until Odin suddenly held back. His eyes grew hard with shock and he lowered his hand instantly. It was enough for Loki to flee from the room. He heard Odin call out his name, but he ignored it. His father had been prepared to hit him and that thought scared Loki more than anything in the world. Odin would never hit Thor, Loki realised. It made no sense and it made Loki think about his relationship with his brother and father. _

_Something was wrong._

Loki woke with a start, but he managed to calm himself rather quickly. For so long, he hadn't thought about that incident, but now it lay fresh in his mind. Loki understood that it had been the first time in his life that he'd realised something more was going on. Perhaps it could be considered as the seed to all the troubles that were happening today.

He was once again reminded of where he was and that he needed help getting out of the hospital. He thought back to the words Tony had spoken yesterday. "It doesn't mean he doesn't care." Could he believe them? What if he trusted Sven with the truth? Would he understand? He remembered Sven telling him that he did not judge anyone, but Loki knew he could not trust those words. Everybody judged everybody and Sven was no different. He would think Loki mad if he knew the truth.

However, Sven was the only one Loki felt he could trust in the entire world right now. Thor wouldn't believe the truth. Frigga was obviously aware, yet she said nothing. She probably felt so ashamed that she didn't dare face Loki. There were a few friends Loki could think of - like Doom - but they didn't have any business with this. So that left Sven and Loki sighed at the thought.

Finding Sven wasn't difficult. The doctor sat behind his desk, thick files laying before him. It was the first time that Loki saw Sven with a pair of glasses on his nose and they made him look older and wiser, but also geeky. If Loki had been feeling better, he would have laughed at the doctor, but not today.

"Loki," Sven greeted him, collecting the files and storing them away in a drawer, "how can I help?" It was clear in Sven's eyes that he was aware of the difficult talk Loki and Odin had yesterday in this very office. "How are your hands?"

Loki gazed at his bandaged hands briefly, but he quickly focused back on Sven. "I'm not used to..." This would proof to be difficult for Loki, but he managed to speak the words. "I need your help."

Sven straightened his back and folded his hands before him. He stared at Loki as he tried to see whether or not he was being messed with, but Loki only held his gaze. "Please, sit," Sven invited him kindly, "I'll try to help in any way I can."

Inhaling deeply, Loki told himself that this was not being weak. Now and again, a person needed help achieving something. He went to sit before the desk and bit down on his lip. He wasn't entirely sure how he would break the news to Sven, but he knew he would have to explain it perfectly.

"You want to know why I tried to kill myself," it was not a question, "and I'll tell you if you promise me that you'll listen."

"Of course I'll listen."

"I've always known I was different," Loki began, hoping that he was making the right decision, "Thor and I couldn't be more different than day and night. No one really thought about it, but like you said, I'm intelligent and I see things. Even as a child I understood that something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. A few weeks ago," he felt a claw tightening around his chest, making it hard for him to breath, "I finally learned the truth. I'm not their son, not really. Odin and Frigga adopted me when I was a baby. I tried to live with the truth, but it suddenly became all so very clear. I could see all the differences. Odin never loved me and Frigga only ever pitied me."

"If that's how you feel," Sven said softly, "then that must be hurtful."

"Thor has the gift of ignorance, remember," Loki merely continued, "he never knew, never even had a clue. Now that I was aware, I could see everything and I couldn't cope. I was only a burden to my family and I believed that with my death, everyone would be so much happier."

"That's when you tried to kill yourself," Sven said, connecting the dots finally. "Do you still believe your death would bring comfort to your family?"

Loki's fingers kept playing with the hem of his shirt. "I don't know," he sighed truthfully, "perhaps to Thor. I know Odin would be much happier."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because he's hiding something," Loki looked Sven straight in the eyes, finally getting to the point. Now he needed Sven to believe him and not take him for a delusional, schizophrenic nutjob. "He thought I already knew - that's why he came to me - to learn if I had told anyone. I have to know what more there is, what Odin is hiding from me."

Sven frowned now. "Loki," he said, "Odin is only just trying to help you."

"You don't believe that," Lok replied instantly, "Odin threatened me yesterday, said that he had control over me and he's right. As long as he wants me in here, I'll be stuck."

Silence.

Loki shifted in his seat, leaning with his elbows on his knees. "That's why I need your help," he said, looking straight into Sven's eyes, "I need to find my real father." If Sven had felt any kind of shock, irritation or disbelief, he hid it well because Loki could read nothing in his brown eyes.

"Loki...are you asking me to release you from the hospital?" Sven eventually asked. He almost sounded careful then and Loki supressed the urge to roll his eyes. He believed he had been quiet obvious about that.

"Yes," he answered, "Odin is hiding something and I need to know what."

"I can't do that," Sven said softly, almost regretfully, "you are here on court order. Even if I allowed you to leave for a few days, you would still need permission from the judge."

"Which he'll never give," Loki closed his eyes, rubbing a hand across his face, "because the judge is in league with Odin."

"Or they are just trying to act in your well fair," Sven countered.

Loki almost jumped from his seat. He refused to listen to Sven's words. He didn't want to hear how Odin might just want to help him because that was obvisouly nonsense. When he heard Sven call his name, Loki turned around to look at the doctor. He was deeply disappointed. He should never have trusted Sven.

"Loki, please, calm down."

"No," Loki snarled, "I thought I could trust you." And with those words, he left the office.

-o-o-

He found Tony sitting with Clint on the couch. For once, they weren't playing a game and Loki didn't care what they were doing. He approached them, still feeling the anger from his conversation with Sven.

"You look pissed," Clint noted casually.

Loki ignored the comment and intantly turned to Tony. "You said you protect each other around here. Did you mean that?"

There was a short silence, but eventually Tony nodded. "What's wrong, Loki?"

"I need a favor," Loki crossed his arms before his chest. He wasn't sure why Tony and Clint would help him, but he could at least ask. If they refused, Loki could still find another plan, though this one would be the easiest. "I have to get out of here."

"So we need to help you escape," Clint immediately understood.

Loki could only nod and he eagerly anticipated a reaction. Tony only narrowed his eyes, however, and carefully examined Loki's face. "Why?"

"Does it matter why?" Loki barely managed to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted wa Natasha or Bruce to overhear the conversation. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Clint and Tony exchanged long glances before Tony sighed heavily. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

-o-o-

A broad smirk spread across Loki's face. For the first time in days, perhaps even weeks, his green eyes glistened brightly. He watched Clint throw a dangerous punch at Tony who barely managed to avoid the hit. It was a perfect fight and Loki was impressed with both Tony's and Clint's acting abilities. The fight looked dangerous and heated, yet both men always avoided hurting each other.

Loki heard heavy footsteps approach and he knew it was Bruce who came to stop the madness. It was his cue to try and intervene in the fight and so Loki stepped forward, grabbing Tony's arm. Tony knew exactly what to do and he pushed Loki away, shoving him right into Bruce. They had played out the scenario a dozen times in their heads and Loki was surprised to find that it all went rather easy.

Bruce stumbled back and held onto Loki so that they wouldn't fall down. It was then that Loki made his move. He quickly reached for Bruce's belt, apparently trying to steady himself, while he actually stole Bruce's keys. Bruce didn't have a clue and quickly went to seperate the two fighting patients.

Having to remind himself not to smirk or laugh, Loki forced himself to look troubled. Without another word, he stepped away from the fight and entered the hallway. The door that lead away from this ward was always locked, but Loki was now in the possession of a key and it was ridiculously easy to exit the hospital. It was simple luck that he hadn't encountered Sven or anyone else on his way out.

It was only when he found himself standing on the parking lot, that he allowed himself to smile. His plan had worked perfectly and he was free. All he had to now, was find a friend that was willing to aid him. Only one person came to his mind and Loki knew he could trust him. Doom had never failed him before.

Patience was all he needed now and Loki felt his heart skip a beat when he realised that soon, he would meet his real father.

**AN: Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**~ Hometown Glory ~**

**Chapter 7**

His fingers tapped against the upper part of his arm while staring out of the window. There was little to see, the heavy rain obscuring his sight, but it gave him something to do. Loki hated waiting for Doom to return and his mind kept replaying the events of the past couple of days. Only yesterday, he had been locked in a mental institution, but today he was free again.

If only he felt free. Now more than ever did he feel trapped within his own mind. Odin was constantly present in every thought, his threatening words repeating themselves over and over. Loki had begun to collect ideas of what his father might be hiding from him, but every scenario turned out worse than the previous one. He'd tried to read to distract himself, tried to watch some TV, but nothing worked.

Only the knowledge that Doom could help him find his biological father brought peace to his mind, if just for a little while. Odin had never approved of Doom, not even Thor liked him, but he was still Loki's friend and after everything that had happened, Doom appeared to be the only one Loki could still trust. When he had suddenly appeared on Doom's doorstep, he had instantly allowed Loki to stay with him. With his connections, Doom could even find a name and address which had exited Loki.

So now Doom had gone to meet his business partner - a private detective who owed Doom a favour - and when he would return, Loki would know exactly where to go. Time appeared to have slowed down, however, and the minutes crawled by. Each time Loki heard a car, his eyes widened, but never did the car pull up on the driveway.

Just as he was about to give up, thinking Doom wouldn't return for at least another hour, he saw the familiar black Volvo through the rain. His arms dropped next to his body and his legs instantly brought him to the front door. Quickly, he opened it and watched as Doom hurried from his car to the warmth of his house.

Loki didn't even bother to greet his friend. "Do you have it?"

A large grin broke free on Doom's otherwise collected face. Victor Von Doom was known in the area for his stealth, for his strength and power. There was a reason he was so young and already so successful in the world of business. "Of course I have it," he said smugly, "I'm offended you would think otherwise." He extended a hand which held a plain, brown file.

With one swift movement, Loki snatched the file from Doom's hands. He didn't bother to read the details, only cared for a name and location which apparently wasn't even that far from here. He would need a car, though, since he wasn't planning on walking in this bloody weather. "This is great," Loki breathed, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he could meet his actual father, "but I'll need your car."

Doom's eyebrows suddenly shot up. "You aren't in any condition to drive."

Loki ignored the words and simply held out his hand for Doom to drop the keys in. "If I crash it, I'm sure Odin will repay you."

Doom snorted at those words, but he complied. "Not a scratch," he warned.

"I promise," Loki grinned.

-o-o-

Thor was still getting used to the idea of being home alone. His parents were working, which wasn't unusual, but now Thor wished for them to be home more. He'd gotten home and found the entire house empty. Loki would normally be in his room, reading, but now he was in that damn hospital and Thor hated it.

Last time he had seen his brother, he had looked too young and too fragile. He should visit him again, but something held him him back. Perhaps he was afraid to see Loki in such a bad condition, or perhaps he couldn't face the troubles his brother had hidden from him for so long. Thor still searched his mind every second of the day why Loki was so angry with his family.

The door bell rang then and Thor allowed himself a weak smile. Jane had said she would be stopping by before heading to the university. He hurried through the living room, entered the hallway and opened the door with a swung, not wanting his girlfriend to stand too long in the pouring rain. It was not Jane who stood before him, though, but a man.

Sven Thomas.

Thor felt out of balance. Maybe it was the uneasy look in Sven's eyes, or his tense posture, but Thor instantly understood something was wrong. The first thought to flood Thor's mind was Loki laying dead somewhere, but he quickly shook that away. "Come in," he managed to say.

Not hesitating, Sven entered the house. He offered Thor a kind smile, but quickly turned serious again.

"Is everything all right?" Thor asked, leading Sven into the living room. He would ask him to take a seat, but he only wanted to know about Loki. Something must have happened for the doctor to stand there. "Is Loki all right?"

"I hope so," Sven answered. There was a slight tremble to his voice, revealing that he felt nervous, but the doctor remained completely in control otherwise. "He's missing."

"_What_?" Thor felt his heart skip a beat.

"There was an incident at the hospital and Loki managed to use it as a distraction," Sven explained, "he stole one of the orderly's keys and left."

Thor couldn't help but snort. "What kind of distraction? No doubt one he planned for."

Sven's brown eyes widened for a moment. It was clear that he thought of something and Thor impatiently waited on him to explain. "That does make sense," Sven sighed, "Tony and Clint aren't the fighting types. I came here, though, to ask if you have any idea where your brother might be."

"He's not here," Thor said, "if that's what you're thinking. Lately, he has been so mad with me that I doubt he even wants to return home."

Sven nodded. "Any friends then? There must be someone Loki can go to?"

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't the police be looking for him? Loki isn't well, he tried to kill himself and now he is out there alone and you're standing here talking to me!"

"Loki is more stable than we give him credit for," Sven countered, "and I haven't turned to the police because your father _is_ the police. Loki doesn't trust him so it would be unwise to have Odin involved. Not yet anyway. Please, Thor, think and tell me where I can find your brother before he does something he'll regret."

"So you know," Thor said, pieces of the puzzle falling into place, "you know why Loki tried to commit suicide and it has something to do with father." Sven remained silent which unnerved Thor more than anything. "Tell me."

"I can't," Sven answered, regret in his voice, "everything Loki has told me falls under doctor-patient-confidentiality."

With a sigh, Thor ran a hand across his face. "I can only think of Victor," he said after a short silence, "he and Loki have been friends for a while, though I don't know why. Victor is an obnoxious bastard that runs shady deals within his company."

"I suppose your father can't stand this Victor?"

A dark chuckle escaped Thor's lips. "Exactly. We can go together since I know where he lives."

"That would be excellent."

-o-o-

The house was small with a narrow path overgrown with weed. The rain was still pouring down which gave Loki little time to doubt his actions. He should have asked Doom for a jacket or something since he was only wearing a thin sweater and the temperature was quickly dropping. Loki had always been able to stand the cold well, but not today.

Perhaps it were his nerves because he felt a tremble in his hands. Without another thought, he stepped forward and made his way to the front door. It used to have a bright red colour, but now it just looked faded and old. For some reason, he doubted he was at the wrong address and he tried to imagine what his father would look like. Kind? Old? Tall? Grumpy?

Taking in a deep breath, Loki knocked on the wood two times. He could hear shuffling inside and after a few seconds, the door before him opened. The man was indeed old with deep lines tracking his face. His dark eyes narrowed and his hand clenched around the walking cane he was using. Loki absorbed the entire image and found that he had little in common with the man. Only his height.

"Hi," Loki heard himself say. His voice drowned in the pouring rain.

"It's you," the man, Laufey said, his tense shoulders relaxing a little, "come in, boy."

Loki swallowed heavily. He had seen movies where children found their long lost parents - he had seen how those parents instantly recognized their children, but he had always found that crap. Yet his father knew him and Loki was instantly thrown off balance. He stepped across the threshold, but didn't motion to walk deeper into the house. "You know me," he said, his voice louder this time, "you know I'm your son."

Laufey slowly turned around to look into Loki's eyes. For the briefest moment, a grin filled Laufey's face, but when it disappeared again, Loki could only see sorrow. "I don't have a son."

Biting on his inner cheek, Loki forced himself to keep it together. He had so many questions to ask his father, but he hadn't been prepared to hear those words.

"Not legally anyway," Laufey added when noticing Loki's distressed face, "your father made sure of that."

Loki heard the edge to Laufey's voice when he said those words and he couldn't help but feel angry as well. Apparently, Odin was not loved in this house either. It was something he had in common with Laufey then.

"So you are my father?" Loki asked, needing it to be confirmed. If Laufey was indeed the man Loki wanted him to be, then he finally had a chance at getting some answers.

Laufey nodded. "And that is your mother." He pointed a finger towards a photo. Where everything else was covered with dust, the frame in which the photo stood was in pristine condition. The picture showed a young woman, barely twenty years old, with long, black hair and bright green eyes. "Her name was Fárbauti," Laufey explained, "you look just like her."

Loki wondered whether Laufey had recognized him because of her. "What happened to her?"

A deep sigh came from Laufey's lips. He turned his back to Loki and sat down at a little, empty table. Loki would have joined him, but he felt too nervous to be sitting down.

"She died," Laufey said, stating the obvious, "losing you broke her heart, so no matter what you hear of her, don't doubt that she didn't love you."

The words made little sense and Loki frowned. "Then why did she give me up for adoption?" There lay too much accusation in his voice, but he didn't care. Laufey didn't even seem to notice, or he he just didn't care.

In stead, the old man chuckled darkly. "Is that what Odin told you? That we _wanted_ to give you up? That was never the case, Loki, but Odin played a game and he won while we lost everything. You were collateral damage, nothing more than a pawn."

"I don't understand," Loki admitted. This was the first time he heard these things and he wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything! This was what Odin tried to hide from him and Loki wouldn't leave this house without the complete truth. He only felt lucky Laufey was willing to talk to him.

"Odin hasn't always been so powerful," Laufey began to explain, "years ago - when you were just a baby - he was nothing but a mere detective. Your mother and I weren't saints, but we had a family and we cared well for you. However, Odin needed a confession from us. Fárbauti had nothing to confess, but I had committed enough crimes. Violence and theft amongst other things. Odin tricked your mother into signing away her maternal rights, thinking that she was protecting me that way."

Loki felt his heart race faster with every new piece of information.

"I had never legally recognized you as my son, my name isn't on your birth-certificate."

"What?"

"We didn't know that," Laufey explained "being too young at the time to think about those kind of things. Odin knew your mother had signed the papers which is when he came to me. If I confessed to the crimes, Fárbauti could keep you. I would go to jail for a few years, but when I got out, I would still have a family."

Loki forced himself to remain calm. "But that didn't happen."

Laufey shook his head. "As it happened," he said, "your mother would be sent to jail as well for a minor conviction. There was enough evidence and Odin knew this. I confessed as well, thinking I could keep my family together that way, and I was sent to jail as well. Your mother took an overdose in her cell and Odin got what he wanted. Your mother and I were gone and he was promoted shortly after."

Finally, Loki understood. "But he was still stuck with me."

"I don't know why he adopted you," Laufey said, "Guilt? Pity? Personally, I would go for leverage. Each year on your birthday, I receive a picture of you as a reminder that you are still alive, that Odin has power over you. It keeps me from talking about the games he played to get to his wealthy, powerful position."

The tremble in Loki's hands increased now that he knew the entire truth. He had been used by Odin, he was still used and it infuriated him. He felt an itch in his fingers and he balled his hands into fists. He wanted to confront Odin and Loki realised he could do exactly that. He looked Laufey straight in the eyes and recognized the same anger he was currently feeling.

"Thank you for the truth," he managed to utter.

Laufey inclined his head. "Odin is a bastard," he said, "and I am relieved to see that you are nothing like him."

With those words, Loki turned around and left the house. He knew exactly where to go next and he knew he was ready.

**AN: So the truth has been discovered. Sorry I had to make Odin such a bastard. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad many are still enjoying this story. I must say that I loved writing this chapter. Confrontations between Thor and Doom are always fun. Now please, read on and enjoy :)**

**~ Hometown Glory ~**

**Chapter 8**

"Here it is," Thor said before exiting the car. He didn't wait for Sven to follow his example, but headed for the front door without hesitation. The driveway was empty, but there were lights burning inside the house so Thor knew someone had to be home. He could only hope it was Victor Von Doom. He forcefully knocked three times and patiently waited for the door to be opened while Sven came to stand next to him.

The rain was still pouring down and Thor dreaded the idea of Loki alone in this weather.

Thor didn't have to long to think about his brother when the door swung open and revealed a smiling Doom who quickly straightened his face when noticing Thor standing on his porch. "What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"Hello to you, too," Thor fake-smiled. He pushed past Doom and entered the hall where he was at least standing dry. Sven did the same, but remained polite and offered Doom a sincere smile. Thor rolled his eyes, not wanting to waist any time on such pleasantries. "Where is he?" he demanded to know.

Doom crossed his arms before his chest and cocked his head to the left. He, too, managed to plaster a fake-smile on his lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know where Loki is," Thor said harshly. He wasn't in the mood for such games. He reminded himself to appreciate that Doom was trying to protect Loki, that he was trying to be his friend, but now was simply the wrong time. "Tell me where to find my brother."

"Would you believe me if I said that I honestly didn't know," Doom said, raising an eyebrow. It brought the entire conversation to a new level, one that was sincere, but still dangerous.

Thor did not like Doom at all and he could see by the look on Sven's eye that he, too, already disliked this man. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I'm not going to lie," Doom explained flippantly, "I can do without this trouble. Loki was here and he asked me for a favour which I granted. Now he has left and I hope he'll return my car in the same condition I left it in."

For the first time, Sven spoke with a voice much calmer than Thor's. "He has left where?" It seemed a much more effective way of getting answers for Doom turned to focus on Sven.

"To meet _him_," the the dark haired man answered, appearing more relaxed when talking to the doctor, "he has the right, you know."

Thor angrily bit on his lip. He hated it when people spoke in riddles. "Can we stop with the games?"

"To meet Laufey," Doom clarified, grinning when he turned to look into Thor's bright blue and confused eyes, "but you don't know who that is, do you? Thor, do you know anything that has been happening to your brother?"

A heavy silence filled the hall and Thor balled his hands into fists. Since the first moment he had met this man, he had wanted to punch him, but of course Loki wouldn't have appreciated that. Now, though, Loki wasn't around and Thor had to use all his self-control to keep himself in check.

"You've been a bad brother," Doom continued to speak, "no wonder Loki tried to off himself."

Now, Thor did punch Doom in the face.

-o-o-

He clenched his fingers around the steering wheel, staring into the pouring rain without breathing. He could feel Sven's judging look upon him, but Thor ignored it. He simply kept on staring ahead, replaying the last moments inside Doom's house. Naturally, Doom had kicked them out and Thor should feel grateful that Doom wasn't calling the police. Then again, Odin was the police and he, too, did not like Doom at all.

"Can you tell me now?" Thor asked when the silence became too much to bear. "Doom knows, father knows, mother probably know and you know. I feel stupid and helpless."

"I shouldn't, but..." Sven sighed heavily and shifted uncomfortably in his seat while staring into the rain, "Thor, Loki isn't your brother. He has been adopted."

Thor's head shot aside, his eyes instantly locking with Sven's as he turned to look back at Thor. "_What_?"

Sven rubbed a hand across his face and closed his eyes for a second. "Loki found out some time ago and he believed that you would all be happier if he was no longer around. That's why he tried to kill himself. He feels angry and abandoned and I fear that he will do something irrational today."

"And Laufey?" Thor asked, his voice surprisingly soft. "Who is he?"

"His biological father I assume," Sven explained, "Loki told me he wanted to find him because Odin has been hiding something from him. Loki was adamant that Laufey had answers, but what if he doesn't? Thor, if Loki is faced with another disappointment..."

"No," Thor shook his head, "Loki is not a quitter."

Sven shot him a sad look and Thor understood what Sven was currently thinking. Loki had quit before and it had been mere luck that Thor had found him in time. The eldest brother couldn't bear thinking about losing his brother. "We have to find him," he sighed, though determination seeped through his voice, "we have to inform father."

"I know," Sven sighed.

-o-o-

Loki saw red with rage as he made his way to the front door of his family home. It was an ironic thought to have since Loki was not planning on ever returning to this family. If anything, he was about to destroy it. He pushed open the door, instantly feeling the warmth of the house overwhelm him. His thin, wet sweater stuck to his skin and Loki was in desperate need of a hot shower, but he ignored those thoughts.

When he entered the living room, he found Thor sitting on the couch, a laptop in his lap and a phone in his hand. The blonde brother instantly jumped up when noticing Loki and he cast aside the laptop and forgot about the phone. "Loki!"

"Where is he?" Loki asked, his voice a hard whisper.

"Where have you been? We've all been worried sick."

"Where. Is he?" Loki repeated. He wasn't in the mood to hear about his brother's troubles and worries. There was only one man he wanted to confront at the moment.

A deep, authoritative voice suddenly sounded behind him. "I am here."

When Loki turned his head, he watched Odin walk into the living room, his blue eyes wide and cautious. Loki felt a painful sting in his chest and he realized it actually hurt to look at his so called father, but he refused to look away. It would make him appear weak and Loki was _not_ weak.

"Loki, talk to us," Thor tried to keep the situation under control, but both Loki and Odin seemed to ignore him.

"How could you?" Loki asked, remembering every detail Laufey had told him. You had to be a really cold hearted bastard to use a baby like that and Loki finally saw that in Odin's distant eyes.

"I don't know what he has told you," Odin said, aware of what Loki was referring to, "but he lied."

"No," Loki shook his head, swallowing heavily, "for once, someone had the decency to tell me the truth."

"Laufey is a criminal," Odin countered, his voice steady, "he deceives people and he has deceived you."

A cold laugh escaped from Loki's lips. "So you didn't use me? When you needed Laufey to confess to his crimes, you didn't promise him he would get to keep me?"

Odin's normally stern gaze faltered and a slight tremble consumed his hands.

"You didn't trick my mother into signing away her maternal rights?"

"Loki..." Thor sighed.

Odin stepped closer to his youngest son. "I only did what was best," he defended himself.

"They were my parents!" Loki yelled. Odin only blinked, but did not flinch otherwise. However, Thor did and stumbled back. He had not seen his brother in this state before and it clearly startled him. "They were my family."

"I tried to protect you," Odin's voice became softer with each word he spoke.

"You could have told me from the beginning," Loki hissed, "but you didn't because you know you've done wrong. You knew you used me and you felt guilty."

Odin held Loki's gaze. "I am sorry."

The words meant nothing. "So you got your confessions and you got your promotion, but you were still stuck with me. So why did you adopt me? Out of pity? Leverage, because I know you still send Laufey pictures of me." With every word, Loki's voice turned into a sneer.

"You are twisting everything," Odin became angry as well, "Laufey has twisted everything."

"Then explain!" Loki burst out. He waited a few seconds, breathing heavily as he watched his father struggle with his words. "You took me and locked me away in this miserable house and miserable family."

"And where would you have been with Laufey?" Odin stepped forward as if to reach out to Loki, but Loki quickly stepped back. For the briefest moment, he looked at the stunned Thor, but then he refocused on his father. "I gave you a home, a chance to go to a decent school, a chance to a great future."

Loki laughed humourlessly. There only lay pain and betrayal in his voice. "So now I'm your private charity."

"Don't twist my words, boy," Odin threatened, "it makes you look more like Laufey than you realize."

This seemed to awake Thor from his shock. "Father..."

"Well," Loki interrupted his brother, "I certainly won't look like you, will I?"

Again, Thor's soft voice, "Loki..."

Loki spun around and focused entirely on his brother for the first time since he had arrived.

"Don't you dare follow me, Thor, don't you dare!"

And with those words, Loki escaped from the house and disappeared into the rain again. Inside the house, no words were exchanged between father and son. Thor only shot Odin a long, accusing look before retreating to his room, silently hoping that his family could still be saved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Writing this chapter wasn't easy, but I got it all down on paper so here it is! DKgIrL asked me what nationality Sven is, but I really can't say. His name does sound a bit foreign, doesn't it? Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter :)**

**~ Hometown Glory ~**

**Chapter 9**

When Loki had left his family home, he had looked at Doom's car only to leave it behind. He didn't want to get behind the wheel while being distracted and angry. He cursed the rain that was still pouring down, but it did help him cool his emotions. So Loki had begun to walk, checking if Thor truly wasn't following him and walked some more. It felt good to be alone for a while, but eventually, Loki realized that he had no place to go.

Doom was an option, but he quickly discarded it. He didn't want to answer to Doom's questions and it would only be a matter of time before Thor would come to look for him there. There was Sigyn, a girl he knew for a long time already, but she would only worry and smother him. Besides, he had not spoken to her in months.

That left one other option, one Loki wasn't sure he wanted to consider, but it might be his best chance. Before he realized, his feet were walking towards Sven Thomas' house. The doctor had never mentioned where he lived with his family, but Loki had done some research when he had just been admitted to the hospital.

When he arrived at the house, he was surprised by the humility of it. It was located in the suburb, but it was a modest house with a well kept lawn and a standard, but firm fence. It was no trouble for Loki to climb his way over it and make his way across the lawn. Lights burned inside the house, telling him that someone was home and Loki only hoped it would be Sven. He honestly had no idea what he could say to his wife or daughter.

When he knocked two times on the door, Loki patiently waited for someone to answer it. A woman did. She had long, blond hair and kind, blue eyes and Loki knew her name was Laurie, Sven's wife. Loki offered her a weak smile, but was unable to make it convincing. "Is your husband home?"

Laurie nodded hesitantly, but then something inside her seemed to click into place and she opened her door fully. "Quickly, come in," she said, her voice soft and filled with concern, "you must be freezing."

Loki was taken off guard by her sudden kindness and he was unable to respond.

"I'll get Sven," she smiled, "and some towels. Go through that door and you'll reach the living room." As Laurie took off, heading up the stairs, Loki was unsure if she expected him to actually move from his spot. This was not his home and he really didn't want to intrude.

Now that he thought of it, this was a bad idea. Turning on his heels, he walked back outside and felt a chill ran down his spine as the rain touched the bare skin of his hands again. A familiar voice asked him to stop.

"Please," Sven said, not waiting for Loki to look at him, "come back inside."

Loki inhaled deeply, but he listened and followed Sven's orders. He allowed the doctor to guide him into the living room where the TV was playing an old movie and various toys lay scattered across the floor. "Sorry about the mess," Sven said, "I told Sophia she had to clean this up, but you know how kids are."

Loki only raised an eyebrow.

"Actually," Sven smiled awkwardly, "you don't know how kids are, do you? You're still young and you don't have kids yourself so how would you know what they can be like?"

"You're nervous," Loki noted, his voice even and without accusation.

"I didn't expect you," Sven said honestly.

The door to the living room opened and Laurie entered with a towel in her hands. She handed it to Loki who gratefully accepted. He instantly began to dry his face and hair, but the towel would do little to dry his wet sweater and jeans.

"Can I get you something else," Laurie asked, "some tea or coffee?"

"No, thanks." The idea of getting something in his stomach already made him feel nauseous. Laurie inclined her head and then left the living room again, leaving Loki and Sven alone to talk. He could hear her ascend the stairs and he wondered if he wasn't disturbing their evening. Yet, he felt grateful to be here in stead of in that bloody rain.

"What happened?" Sven asked, pulling Loki out of his thoughts. The doctor went to sit in the a one-person-couch and Loki chose a spot in the two-persons-couch. He hadn't realized it, but he had gone to sit as far away from Sven. He needed space at the moment and Sven didn't seem to mind.

"I went to see him," Loki's voice was barely a whisper, "my real father. Laufey."

Sven leaned with his elbows on his knees, making him appear far less formal than he looked during a therapy session. Loki assumed it was a conscious decision the doctor had made, but he didn't care. He would not admit it to anyone, but it felt good to talk about this.

"How did it go?"

"After everything..." Loki searched for the right words, "I imagined him differently. He's an old, bitter man because of what Odin did to him. I know the truth now, Sven, I know everything. How Odin used me as a child, stole me from my parents and adopted me out of pity."

A short silence.

"Yet, I can't help but think-" Loki stopped himself there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to confess this. Saying it out loud would make it real. Tears invaded his eyes, but he refused to let them run down his face. "I can't help but think that if Laufey had raised me, I would never have made it this far in life."

"That must be confusing," Sven said.

"It is," Loki agreed, "I honestly don't know what to think. He had pictures of me, pictures Odin sent him. I also saw a photo of my mother who died when I was just a baby. She took an overdose in prison after Odin sent her there. I look just like her."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know! She looked kind and Laufey said she loved me. He loved me and Odin took me away. I don't even know anymore why he adopted me. Pity or guilt? Or leverage like Laufey said? Tell me, Sven, who should I believe because I don't know anymore."

The tears had broken their boundaries before Loki had realized and he angrily wiped them away with his still wet sleeve. It was all useless and pointless and Loki grew angry again, though he didn't know who he was angry with. With Laufey for confusing him? With Odin for using him? Thor because he was such an oblivious idiot?

"And Odin never said anything about this?" Sven asked, seeing how Loki was retreating from the conversation. He clearly wanted him to share what he felt and thought, but it would not be easy.

"Of course not," Loki said after inhaling deeply, "he thinks he can get away with everything. He has earned his nickname as 'the King' for a reason, but he never thought about the consequences."

"Which are?"

Loki gazed into Sven's brown eyes. They spoke of concern and interest. "I should be grateful, right?" He sighed heavily and turned down his eyes to look at the clasped hands in his lap. "My mother was a junkie and my father a thief. In stead, I ended up in Asgard's most powerful family. Too bad no one realizes that we're not family at all, we haven't been for a long time."

"Have you always felt that way?"

He thought deeply about the question and the realization quickly dawned on him. "No. Not as a child. Then I just looked up to father and Thor and wished I could be more like them, but I could see things. Little cracks that others were blind to. Mother loves me, I don't doubt that, but she wasn't around much because of her job at the hospital. Thor never noticed how different Odin looks at me and when I learned the truth, I just couldn't..."

"You couldn't cope," Sven finished Loki's sentence.

"For a while I just observed and for the first time, it all made sense. When that idea kept crashing into my mind, I had to escape so I waited until no one was home. It's scary when you see the blood and it hurts a lot, but I didn't care. I could feel myself slipping away and I was warm because of the water. I enjoyed that feeling, Sven, and now, with everything that has happened, I long for it again."

If Sven was shocked or panicked, he hid it well. He simply leaned back into the couch and kept his eyes locked with Loki's. "What about talking? Doesn't that help?"

"A bit," Loki answered, "it feels good to get it all of my chest. Never in my life have I ever revealed so much to anyone about how I feel or what I think."

"Then know that you can always talk to me," Sven stressed every word that came out of mouth, "I will always try to help you, Loki."

"I know."

-o-o-

Thor was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom while he lay on his bed. It was completely dark, the rain ticking against his window. He had to fight every muscle in his body not to get up and leave. Loki was God knows where and Thor was in his bed. Perhaps he should just call every friend of Loki, but only Doom came to his mind and Thor was certain Doom wouldn't be very helpful.

But what if something happened? What if Loki had an accident and was now in the hospital? Thor sat up and began to search for his cell phone. He would call the local hospital and find out- No, never mind. Frigga was head of the local hospital so if Loki had been brought in, they would have already known.

It was then that Thor's phone began to ring. It was a standard tune that Jane had changed a thousand times already, but Thor always put it back to the piano melody. Thinking of Jane used to put a smile on Thor's face, but now he was too worried about his brother. He swiftly got out of his bed and took the phone out of the pocket of his jeans which lay carelessly on the floor. His room truly needed cleaning.

His first thought went to his brother. "Loki?"

"No, it's Sven."

Thor wasn't sure whether this should worry him or make him feel relieved. "This is about Loki," he said, "have you seen him?"

"Yes, he is here with me."

"Then I'm coming!" Thor was already collecting his clothes when he heard Sven's objections.

"No, please, don't. Loki is sleeping so it would be pointless anyway. He was very upset when he arrived, but he is better now. He's safe, but I'll keep an eye on him the entire night."

There was something in the doctor's voice which Thor couldn't place. There was worry - that didn't surprise him - but something else as well, something far deeper. Caution perhaps? "Keep an eye on him?" Thor repeated the Sven's sentence.

Only silence.

"Sven, what aren't you telling me?"

Sven sighed heavily. "I fear for him, Thor. He said some things that were very troubling, but I promise that I will talk to you about it tomorrow. Can you come by my house at nine? I think it would be best if Loki saw you, that he knows you still care."

"Of course I still care!"

"I know," Sven said calmly, "I just don't know whether Loki still knows that. Please don't talk to your father about this. The last thing I want is him showing up at my doorstep. That wouldn't help Loki at all."

"You have my word." With those words, Thor disconnected the call. It would be a long night, but at least he know his brother was safe and under good care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I included Jane for those who missed her in this story, but the focus still lays on Thor and Loki of course. One more chapter after this one so enjoy!**

**~ Hometown Glory ~**

**Chapter 10**

At first, Loki was confused when he woke. He wasn't in his own bed and he wasn't in the hospital. His head pounded violently which made it hard to think, but he quickly concluded that he was in Sven Thomas' house. The previous evening came back to him and Loki dreaded getting out of bed. Since he had told Sven everything, he felt he couldn't face the man anymore.

He had little choice, however, so Loki pushed away his blanket and got out of bed. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, but a fresh shirt lay waiting for him when he entered the small, private bathroom. The Thomas-family might live modest, they still had a wealthy house, though not as wealthy as Loki's family home. He quickly splashed some water in his face to waken him a little more and then changed his shirt.

There was no point in postponing the inevitable so Loki made his way downstairs. He had no clue what time it was, but the sun was just peeking over the horizon, turning the sky pink. Finally it had stopped raining, but the air was still cool. When he came downstairs, he headed to the kitchen where he found Sven sitting at the table. The newspaper lay before him and his hands clutched a steaming cup of coffee. The smell alone made Loki's stomach growl since he hadn't properly eaten in a few days.

"Good morning," Sven greeted him casually.

Loki remained standing awkwardly. "Good morning."

"You can take some coffee," Sven said, "and there is toast if you're hungry."

A long moment passed where Loki contemplated his next action. He could deny the food and coffee and pretend that he was perfectly fine without Sven's help or he could take the offer and satisfy his stomach without being stubborn about it. He chose option number two and went to sit at the table. He expected Sven to trail his every movement, but the doctor was apparently reading a very interesting article in the paper.

"Thanks for this," Loki said after swallowing a bite from his toast.

"It's no problem at all," Sven smiled, "take your time. I cleared my entire schedule for the day."

"Where is your wife and daughter?"

"Gone to work and school," Sven folded his paper and refilled his cup with coffee, "it's a shame you didn't meet my daughter Sophia. She would have liked you."

"About last night," Loki began, but Sven held up a hand to stop him.

"Before you say anything," Sven said, "I want you to know that you're always welcome here. I'm not just your doctor, I'm also your friend. If there is anything bothering you, anything at all - doesn't matter what time it is, day or night - you can always come here."

Loki needed a moment to digest Sven's words. He'd never had anyone say that to him. Sure, he could go to Thor, but he was his brother so it was his duty to be there for Loki. This was different because Sven chose to be his friend. It brought a weak smile to his lips when he realized how alone he truly was if his psychiatrist was the only one he could go to.

"Thank you," Loki said in his most sincere voice.

"I have to tell you something, though," Sven continued carefully, "I called Thor yesterday."

Loki felt his hand tighten around his toast.

"I told him to come here."

"_Oh_." Loki didn't know what to think of that. Last night, he had run away from his brother and he didn't know what Thor would do when they would meet again. He was probably furious, thinking Loki was nothing but a selfish bastard that had ruined his family. Apparently, Loki's fear was visible in his eyes because Sven leaned across the table and forced Loki to look in his eyes.

"If you really don't want to see him, then I understand, but I thought it would be best if you saw him again. He is your brother after all and he cares for you."

Loki put down his toast and sighed. "I don't know what to say to him," he confessed, "Thor will be angry."

"Maybe," Sven said truthfully, "maybe not. Don't you want to see him, Loki?"

He did. He really did want to see his brother and apologize for all the crap he had given him lately. Thor had come to him in the hospital, he had come to him in the psychiatric ward and when he had learned the trust about Loki's heritage, he had not looked at him as if he were a stranger suddenly. Thor had just looked hurt and confused.

"When will he be here?"

Sven looked at his watch. "In thirty minutes. You can finish your breakfast and take a shower if you'd like that."

"Thanks."

-o-o-

It felt good to have Jane in his arms again. He had seen her a few days ago, heard her voice just a few minutes ago on the phone, but when he saw her standing on his doorstep this morning, he felt like it had been an eternity. Lately, every day felt like it lasted an eternity. She had shown up after Thor had called her to talk about Loki and Thor had instantly hugged her. He wasn't even sure he wanted to let her go at all today.

"How are you?" she asked.

Thor released his grip on her and stepped aside so that she could enter the hallway. Neither Odin nor Frigga were home so they could talk without anyone listening in.

"I am going to meet him," Thor explained, "I should be leaving actually."

"But how are you?" Jane repeated the question. She took Thor's hand into her own and placed her other hand on his cheek. "I worry about you, Thor."

He offered her an apologetic smile. The last thing he wanted was to trouble Jane. "I'm nervous," he confessed, "I don't know what to expect. Loki might be angry with me or even furious. He might blame me or be disappointed or-"

"Stop," Jane said softly, "don't think like that. Loki is going through a very difficult time, but that doesn't give him the right to blame you. You've done nothing but try to help him."

"Yet I should have done more," Thor sighed.

Jane leaned forward and planted a tender kiss against Thor's lips. "You've done everything you can. Just go to him and listen to what he says. You are his brother so you know how you can take care of him."

Thor touched Jane's forehead with his. With everything that has been going on, he hadn't really paid his girlfriend much attention. Yet she accepted it and still supported Thor through all this. He didn't know what he did in a previous life to deserve her now. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

-o-o-

The doorbell rang and Loki stiffened in his seat. For the briefest moment, he exchanged a glance with Sven, but the doctor only smiled encouragingly. He disappeared into the hallway then and Loki waited. When Thor came in, he stood up and awkwardly repositioned his arms. He folded them before his chest, dropped them again and eventually began to fumble with the hem of his shirt.

The silence between them was unbearable and Loki wanted to break it, but he didn't know how. He had no idea what he could say to Thor. In stead, he looked into those bright blue eyes and tried to read any emotion in them. Specifically, he was looking for anger, but Loki found nothing which only confused him.

"Loki..." Thor began.

Loki patiently waited, but Thor didn't say anything more. The eldest brother stepped forward, paused to see how Loki reacted and then closed the distance between them. Loki couldn't remember the last time they had hugged, but it must have been since they were children. It felt awkward at first and Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to return the hug, but then he gave in. It felt good to be in his brother's arms, it felt nice, warm and safe.

"I'm so sorry, Thor," he whispered, pressing his head into Thor's shoulder, "I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to be," Thor replied, "had I known what you were going through, what you knew and I didn't... Loki, I should be the one apologizing."

They released each other and Loki only now realized that they were alone. Sven hadn't returned to the living room after answering the door and Loki was grateful for the privacy they had been given.

"How are you?" Thor asked. He seemed a bit more at ease now and Loki smiled. Perhaps this wasn't as difficult as he had imagined it. They were brothers after all and they knew each other more than they realized. They went to sit on the couch, knowing that there still lay a long and difficult conversation ahead.

"Honestly," Loki sighed, "I'm tired. I haven't slept properly in days."

"And are you hungry? You look too skinny, brother. I could make you something. Sven must have some food in the house which-"

"Thor."

"I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous."

Loki chuckled. "I know."

"You gave me quite a scare," Thor said softly then, having forgotten all about the food suddenly, "that day when I found you. I thought I had lost you, Loki, and you are my brother and you mean the world to me. It would become a vast and cold place without you in it."

Loki lowered his gaze. He tried to remember when the last time was that they had such an emotional conversation, but now his mind came up empty all together. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Stop saying that," Thor said, "you have nothing to be sorry for. You were in trouble, you needed someone to help you and I wasn't there for you. I wish I could have helped in some way."

"I could have come to you," Loki said absently. He remembered contemplating that option, but he had chosen to carry the burden of the truth all alone and see where that had led him! "I thought you wouldn't believe me or that you were going to say that it was another one of my tricks."

Thor remained quiet.

"I have a reputation for lying after all," Loki continued, "and Odin would just deny it. When it all became too much, I saw no other option. I never wanted you to find me, Thor."

"I'm glad I did, though."

"Things would have been much easier for you if I had just died," Loki said, grinding his teeth.

"No!" Thor reached for Loki's arm and gave it a gently squeeze. It forced the younger brother to look into his eyes. "Dying wouldn't have solved anything. You really think we would be happier without you?"

When Loki didn't answer, Thor looked shocked. "We would have been devastated," he said, "we _were_ devastated. I suppose our parents had an idea why you did it, but I was clueless and I couldn't help thinking that it was something I had done to you. Perhaps I hadn't given you enough attention lately or I had said something to offend you deeply or-"

"Stop," Loki interrupted him, "I don't want you to think that. I won't lie anymore so I admit that for a long time, I was angry with you. You didn't know I was adopted, you didn't know how Odin had lied for all these years, how Frigga had played his game. Then I realized I wasn't angry with you at all, I just envied you."

"Knowing the truth is always better," Thor said, "and you should have told me."

"Like I said, I was too angry. I thought you wouldn't care."

"I don't care," Thor said, earning him a frown from Loki, "I don't care we don't share blood, I don't care that you are adopted. You're still my brother and I still love you."

Loki smiled when hearing those words. "Even after everything I put you through?"

"Even after all that," Thor smiled back, "no matter what you do, I won't turn my back on you, Loki. I know you would never do the same to me and I also know I have made your life difficult at times."

"We've always been different," Loki said.

"Yeah," Thor agreed, "is that a bad thing?"

"I suppose not."

"Loki," Thor hesitated then, "are you going to be all right?"

Loki thought about that question, but the answer was already clear. "I think so."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warning: Delicate themes!**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story all the way to the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope the final chapter will be enjoyed :)**

**~ Hometown Glory ~**

**Chapter 11**

It was strange standing in the small hospital room where he had spent the last five weeks of his life. The closet was empty and the bed was made. There was no more proof that Loki had ever stayed here at all and that idea satisfied him. He was ready to leave this part of his life behind, though his troubles were not yet gone. There was progress, however, and Loki was allowed to leave the hospital.

So he picked up his bag and walked to the main room where Tony and Clint sat before the TV, playing a game - as usual. He said a quick goodbye and realized that he would miss them. He hadn't spoken to them very often, but Loki would never forget that he owed them a favour. It was because of them that he had been able to escape to meet his father.

"Thanks again," he told them, "for everything."

"No problem," Tony smiled.

"Really," Clint added, "we wouldn't have done it for just anyone, but you seemed like you really need to get out of here."

"I did," Loki said, "and it helped a lot so if there is anything I can do in return, please tell me."

"There is something," Tony said thoughtfully, "don't do anything stupid."

Loki laughed softly. "I promise."

He went to see Sven in his office then and found him scribbling down notes on various case files. Loki briefly wondered how much his own case file had changed it the last few weeks, but he quickly set aside the thought. For one, he wasn't going to steal it since that might change Sven's mind about letting him go. Two, he didn't care what was written down about him.

"Hello, Loki," Sven smiled, rising from his chair. He walked around his desk and offered Loki a hand which he instantly shook. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely," Loki said truthfully.

"Don't forget about our agreement, though," Sven said, crossing his arms before his chest, "you're to see me once a week, no exceptions."

"Wouldn't want to miss our dates in the world," Loki joked, "seriously. I actually came here to thank you. I don't know where I would be right now if you hadn't helped me."

"Well," Sven said, "you're the one that accepted my help. Is Thor picking you up?"

"Yes," Loki answered, "and I suspect Jane will be with him."

"I haven't met her, but from everything I have heard about her, she sounds lovely."

"She is. I just hope she doesn't mind me living with her."

Sven chuckled and then straightened his back. "They're probably waiting for you outside. You shouldn't keep them waiting for too long."

"See you next week, Sven."

"See you then."

-o-o-

"Brother!" Thor hurried towards Loki and embraced him. The hug didn't last longer than two seconds, but it had knocked all the air from Loki's lungs. Since their last difficult conversation in Sven's home, Thor had picked up the - sometimes annoying - habit of hugging Loki whenever he saw him. Since Thor had come to visit Loki at least four times a week in the hospital, Loki had received a lot of hugs.

"Hello, Thor," Loki smiled.

As Loki had predicted, Jane had come as well, but Loki didn't mind. It had been ages since he had last seen her and she was one of the few people he actually liked. She seemed different than Loki remembered her, though, but perhaps that was just his imagination. "Hello, Loki."

"Jane, you look wonderful."

She blushed at his words.

"Give me your bag," Thor ordered, but he didn't wait for Loki to hand it over. In stead, he snatched the bag from his brother's hands and instantly began to walk towards their car. Jane and Loki exchanged a quick, amused glance and then began to follow Thor.

"You are going to love the apartment," Jane said, "we were really lucky to be able to move in so quickly."

"I really hope I'm not intruding-"

"No, not at all," Jane interrupted him, "if anything, I think Thor is glad that you are coming to live with us for a while. He really missed you the last couple of weeks."

"I've missed him, too."

It was strange that he wasn't going home now. Loki had set many things in motion when he had discovered the truth about his heritage. One of those things was that Thor and Jane had decided to move in together. Loki knew the relationship between Thor and Odin was currently under a lot of stress, but he thought that was only just. Odin couldn't have thought that everything would remain normal. Frigga was heart broken of course, but Loki knew she understood Thor's decision.

Of course Loki didn't want to return home after everything that had happened. He was talking to his mother and allowed her in his life, but he still needed time to deal with Odin. He had refused to speak to him and he certainly didn't want to _see_ him. He didn't know if he ever wanted to see Odin again. It all lay very sensitive at the moment. Perhaps there would come a time where he would be ready to face his adoptive father again.

"Frigga comes by every few days," Jane continued to speak, "not long, just for a quick visit, but I can tell she misses her sons. It must be hard on her."

"I know," Loki sighed, never having wanted to hurt anyone like this, "but she did bring it on herself. She could have told me the truth."

Jane nodded. Thor had already reached the car, but Jane and Loki were walking in a much slower pace. "I don't agree with what she did," she said, "I just think that she looks very sad lately."

Loki frowned. "I didn't know you cared so much for our mother?"

An amused chuckle escaped Jane's lips. "I will become a part of this family," she said, "and I would hate to see it all fall apart. You and Thor are close, but I've always liked Frigga and I really want her to remain a part of the family."

Loki reached for Jane's hand and lifted it. Her finger was decorated with a thin, silver ring which held a small diamond. "Congratulations."

Jane's smile widened. "Thanks."

"Come on, guys," Thor shouted to them, "I don't want to stand here all day!"

Loki and Jane walked towards Thor and got in the car then. It was exiting for Loki to see where his brother and his fiancée were currently living, but of course it didn't disappoint. The apartment was spacious and decorated with dozens of photos. There were two bedrooms and Loki knew he could feel at home here. This was the beginning of a new chapter in his life and he was glad he could share it with his brother.

-o-o-

Loki sat on the couch when Thor came home. It had obviously been a rough day for the eldest brother as dark circles lay under his eyes. That was how he came home often lately and Loki wondered why that was. Perhaps Odin was giving him a difficult time because he moved out of the house? Thor worked for Odin after all and Loki could imagine Odin punishing with extra work. He was a bastard after all.

"Are you okay, Thor?" Loki asked, switching off the TV. He had only been watching a cooking programme, but it wasn't very interesting.

Thor came to sit next to him and exhaled slowly. "Lots of things are happening, lately," he said, "and I can't wait until everything goes back to normal."

"Things like what?"

A frown filled Thor's face. "Haven't you been watching the news? Father is being forced out of his position as Chief of Police so now a new one needs to be promoted."

"I tend to switch off the news as soon as I hear father's name."

"It's crazy at work," Thor continued to say, "some of them want me to replace him, but others claim I'm still too young. There are whole campaigns about who should be elected. It's either me or Heimdall, but everyone knows that if Heimdall is to be elected that I will follow him once I'm older."

"So Heimdall would be keeping your seat warm and father is furious about that," Loki understood.

"Exactly," Thor sighed, "I don't think he has spoken to me since he was first told of this."

"You would be great as Chief of Police," Loki said, "an honourable one."

"I don't know," Thor dropped his head back to lean onto the couch and closed his eyes, "it's a lot of work. It would mean I would be home less often and I'm afraid that I could turn into father."

Loki changed his position and placed his legs underneath him. "This is about Jane," he said thoughtfully. He remembered seeing her when he had just left the hospital and it all made sense now. "She's pregnant."

Thor's eyes opened and he smiled. "Leave it to you to guess this."

"So I'm right!"

"She is almost three months along," Thor explained, "we wanted to wait to tell everyone until we were sure that the baby is healthy and strong."

"I won't tell anyone," Loki assured his brother, "but now I do understand why you're so hesitant to take the job. Odin was never home and who knows how we would have turned out if he had been home more often."

"I don't like to think about that."

"I know I wouldn't be so messed up," Loki shrugged. Thor only gazed into Loki's green eyes. "You must be very exited about this child," he said before Thor had a chance to say anything, "and Jane, too. Is that we you are engaged?"

"We're engaged because we love each other," Thor said, "and I am also terrified."

"Don't be. You'll do great and Jane will be fantastic mother."

"That I do not doubt."

"Don't you see that is perfect?" Loki smiled. "You're about to be married, you have a baby on the way and an opportunity to a great job. You don't have to make the same mistakes father made. You can be a better than him, Thor, _much_ better."

There was a long silence and Loki knew Thor was thinking about his words. "I will try."

"And I will support you," Loki promised.

"I don't know why you thought I would be happier without you, Loki. You're the only one hat keeps me from making grave mistakes in my life."

"Thanks," Loki smiled, "it's feels good to know that I matter."

"Of course you matter," Thor said, "and you'll matter to my child. Who else is going to teach it how to defy me? How to do tricks? Who else is going to take its side against me?"

Loki laughed. "I look forward to those times."

"As do I."

It was the complete truth. For the first time since long, Loki looked forward to the future because he knew he could handle it. He knew he could handle anything that life threw his way. More even, he was exited about it and he couldn't wait for everything to happen. For the first time since long, he knew he could be happy again.

-o-o-

The end.

-o-o-


End file.
